Notes, a stuffed rabbit and an angel
by srsn
Summary: Sam struggles with deciding whether to transfer to guns and gangs or not, then he starts getting some inexplicable notes. Set after season 1. T-rating for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This idea was suggested to me by Jimi18, and it was very challenging, which I really loved! It took some time but I hope it was worth the wait and that you enjoy it!

As always the story is finished containing 13 parts. It's a long one =P I will post the first two chapters today and then it'll be the usual one chapter a day. I started it before episode one aired, so it takes place after season 1 but has nothing to do with the second season.

As I wrote it took on a life of its own and I had no idea what was going to happen before I wrote it most of the time. A kind of funny thing you'll see as the story progresses are some events that also happens in season 2. I swear I wrote them before I saw the episodes!

Anyway; as I've already said, hope you enjoy it! I don't think it's as good as some of my other fics, but I think it's okay enough to post, so here goes:

**Rating:** T (some swearing)

**Pairings:** S. Swarek/A. McNally, L. Callaghan/A. McNally

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue or its characters or anything related to the series in any way, shape or form.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1<p>

"Take it easy McNally!"

"Hold still."

"Easy! Careful!"

"Just hold still!"

"Ow!"

"Just a little bit more."

"Ow, ow, OW!"

"You sissy."

"I'm not a sissy."

"Yeah, you are. It's almost out. Two seconds."

"If I have a bald spot…"

"You would if I had scissors." She warned "There. All out." Andy said holding the pieces of gum with clumps of Sam's hair in them in front of his face.

"How much hair did you rip out? Give me a mirror!"

She put the small comb she had used back into her locker, grabbed the small makeup mirror lying there and handed it to Sam. He struggled opening it, so she reached her arms around either side of him to help him flip it open. When it did Sam quickly lifted it over his head to try to see the spot where the high school kid had plastered his gum earlier when they had been called to a shopping center for a shop-lifting.

He grunted when he couldn't see.

Andy nudged his back for him to stand up. "Go to the mirror." She said pointing at a mirror on the far wall.

"Why?"

"Just do it, Sam." She sighed nudging him in the back again.

"All right, all right." He got up from the bench in front of Andy's locker and walked over to the mirror. Andy walked up behind him and held her hand out for the makeup mirror.

"Give it." She ordered. He handed it to her and she held it up behind his head turning it around. "Tell me when, I mean _if_ you see."

Sam eyed the reflection of the reflection of the back of his head thoroughly. When he spotted a hint of pink he lifted his hand to stop her moving the mirror further.

"Anything missing?" Andy asked jokingly as he eyed his reflection.

"I've got to admit you've done a good job McNally." He said, impressed. "Though there are some pieces left." He complained jokingly.

She glared at him playfully before swatting him on the back.

He put on an expression of mock hurt staring at her reflection. Then it changed into one of mischief and he got a twinkle in his eye.

"Uh… Sam? What are you…?" Andy hesitantly said as he slowly turned around, his grin growing larger. She started backing away but he lunged at her too quickly. His arms were around her in an instant and he picked her up with ease and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" She squealed.

"Why?" He laughed.

"Because." She squirmed as much as she could to make him loose his grip on her legs.

"Nope, not a good reason."

"Come on." She whined still squirming. "Put me down."

"Nope." He slowly started turning around.

"You're going to make me sick!" She said as he spun around faster. "Don't blame me when your shirt is full of barf." She warned making gagging noises.

"Okay, okay." He said in defeat. "I don't want McNally-lunch all over me." He said as he stopped spinning and put her down.

"Haha" She mocked him. "I wasn't going to barf." She crinkled her nose playfully at him before speeding off towards the doors of the locker room and the bullpen so fast that Sam ended up grasping at air when he tried to grab her.

Once safely outside the locker room she strolled calmly towards the front desk to see what Traci was up to. Sam caught up with her half way there. "We should probably head out again, now that we got that issue fixed." He said as he fell into step with her.

"What issue?" Traci asked curiously looking from her best friend to Sam.

Sam turned his attention to the pamphlets in the waiting area. He was not going to willingly stand around and be made fun of.

"Some kid stuck his gum in the back of Sam's head." Andy whispered conspiratorially.

"Ew."

"Yeah, pretty gross." Andy whispered. "But funny though!" She added loud enough for Sam to hear.

He didn't turn around, but she could see that he was using a lot of effort not to do so.

"Anyway." Andy said changing the subject. "How's the day at desk?"

"Papers, papers, bad tips, more papers, more bad tips, half a lead, more papers." Traci summarized.

"Sounds like… Fun." Andy said not even believing herself.

"McNally, c'mon." Sam suddenly said impatiently from near the pamphlets.

"I've got to go, I guess." She said to Traci before frowning over at Sam while walking over to him. "What's up?"

"Work?" he said gesturing towards the parking lot and their squad car.

"We were talking work." Andy said in an effort to justify chatting with Traci. Sam shot her a condescending look. "Kinda…" He just kept looking at her. "Okay, so, not at first, but I asked what she'd been doing today, which was work. So there." She said raising her eyebrows to accentuate her last statement.

Sam was getting a headache. "Let's just go." He said dully before continuing towards the squad car.

* * *

><p>"You are one complex guy, do you know that?" Andy said as they pulled out of the parking lot.<p>

"I know." He said nonchalantly.

"Oh." She fell silent. She had expected him to have her elaborate her statement. But he didn't. She figured he said it that way on purpose to keep her quiet. "I mean, because of the way you act…" She trailed off.

He looked over at her with an expression of half amusement half what-are-you-doing before shaking his head and turning his attention back to the road.

"Cuz. In the locker room…" She tested the waters. He remained focused on the road. "I mean, you acted like a teenager." She said quickly. Still no loss of focus. "And then, at the front desk, you were all…" She couldn't find the words to describe it.

"Grumpy? Brash? Impatient?" Sam suggested.

"All of the above."

"I just don't like standing around when people are making fun of me and I've got more important things to do." He said matter-of-factly.

"But playing around in a locker room is nothing like standing around when there are more important things to do?" She saw rather than heard him sigh at her question.

"All available units, a 10-56A Code 1" the dispatcher's voice cut through the radio.

"1505, go ahead." Andy said into the radio receiver.

"At 19 Gould, library roof, by-stander reporting WF, 22."

"10-4." Andy informed the dispatcher before putting the receiver back in place and turning on the sirens as Sam turned the car in the direction of Ryerson University.

"10-56…" Andy tried to remember the code. "It's suicide right?" She looked nervously over at Sam.

"It's a 56A. Attempted." He said focusing on his fast driving.

"I hope we get there in time…"

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later Sam hit the brakes and the car screeched to a halt in front of the library building. They got out and looked up towards the roof to see if they could see the girl. She was standing on a ledge nine stories above.<p>

"I'm going to run up there. Wait for backup, EMTs and fire rescue, all right?" Sam said as he took off his vest, belt and uniform shirt and started jogging towards the building, leaving Andy alone to control the crowd that was gathering near the squad car.

Sam had no idea how long it had taken him to run up the 9 flights of stairs, but when he finally reached the door out to the roof he didn't feel the least bit tired even though sweat was pouring down his face. Once on the roof he saw her standing on the ledge. She didn't look nervous or upset like he had expected her to, but calm. Eerily calm.

"Nice view." He said walking up to the ledge a couple of feet away from her and leaned over it to look down. He had to use a lot of willpower not to inhale sharply at how high it was. She ignored him.

"So, what are you doing up here?" he asked casually still staring over the ledge. He could see a tiny Andy talking to a tiny Shaw in front of his squad car.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" He said when she didn't respond.

"No." She said dreamily into the air.

"So what are you doing up here?" He asked again after a short silence.

"Just thinking." A breeze picked up blowing her hair across her face, but she didn't remove it.

"About what?" Sam inquired.

"Death." She turned her head towards him and her cold grey eyes bore into his. He thought it best to hold her gaze until she looked away to show that he wasn't nervous about her jumping. He mentally held his breath until her grey eyes left his and her head turned to look back down at the ground below.

"What do you think it would feel like?" She asked after having taken in the scene unfolding down there.

"Hitting the ground?" He asked.

"Yes." She said, swaying slightly as if toying with the feeling of falling.

He wanted to lunge forward and pull her off the ledge, but that would be too risky. "I think it would hurt." He looked down once again and added "A lot." An ambulance had arrived and one of the EMTs was talking to Andy.

"I don't."

He stayed silent waiting for her to continue.

"I think it goes by so fast that you don't feel a thing. I think you'll barely register even falling until it's over."

"I think I'd change my mind mid fall." He said with a small smile even though she wasn't looking at him.

His words made her turn towards him, not just her head, but her entire body this time.

"I'd probably come up with a million reasons why I'd want to stick around as I was falling." He elaborated.

She tilted her head and looked at him intently. She reminded him of a cat studying its prey. "What would those reasons be?"

"I don't know." He said thoughtfully. "Love. Seeing my nephew and niece grow up, what kind of people they'll become. My own children someday if I'm lucky enough."

She smiled crookedly. "Hmm…" She considered his reasons. Then her smile faded again. "It's all so… Dull." She said slowly.

"What is?"

"Everything." She turned around once more to face the street. "My life."

"How is it dull?"

"I never feel anything. Everything is… The same. I know I should care about people, but I don't. I should care about my education, but I don't. I should care about having fun, but I don't. I should care if I live or die… But I don't." She swayed forward and Sam's hand instinctively reached out towards her. He heard 'ooh's and ahh's' from the crowd below as she fell back towards him from his tug on her arm. When her body connected with his he lost his balance and fell onto his back with her on top of him.

She quickly got back up and looked at him with a horrified expression. "What was that?"

"I thought you were falling." Sam tried to explain. "I acted on instinct."

"No. Not that." She said thoughtfully. "Something…"

Suddenly three officers charged through the door, followed by a couple of EMTs.

She didn't fight when Shaw came over to cuff her. She just kept her intense, wondrous, grey eyes on Sam while the EMTs checked her out and Shaw led her back into the building to take her off to the hospital for a psychological evaluation.

"Good job." Andy said as she approached him when the others had headed downstairs. "I didn't see much. You just saw your chance and grabbed her or?" She said fishing for him to tell her what happened as she offered her hand and helping him to his feet.

"Yeah." Sam said not really knowing what had happened himself.

"What did you talk about? I saw that she turned around a couple of times."

"Death." Sam said absent mindedly. He was trying to figure out what the girl had meant. What was that something. She had looked horrified. What had happened to scare her like that?

"Ok." Andy said, clearly uncomfortable. "Let's get back down." She walked over to the door.

"Yeah." Sam said absently still in contemplation of why she had become so scared. He followed Andy down the stairs. It seemed like a lot more flights now that the effects of the adrenaline had worn off.

Once back on the ground he gestured for Andy to drive. She looked at him in surprise as he picked up his belt to put it back on before getting in the passenger's seat.

"What?" He asked when she didn't stop staring at him.

"What happened up there?"

"Nothing. We talked. I pulled her off the ledge." He said starting to put his uniform shirt back on. "Are you going to start driving?" He asked when she still just sat there staring at him.

"Right! Yeah." She said turning the key and pulling out onto the road.

"Why did you take off your uniform anyway?" She asked as he was fiddling with getting his vest back on, not an easy feat when standing up, let alone sitting down in a car.

"I figured she wasn't dangerous. And uniformed coppers freak people out, make them skittish. Not the best thing with jumpers."

"I see your point."

They both fell silent as she drove towards the barn.

"They're difficult." He suddenly said staring outside at nothing in particular. "Jumpers." He clarified knowing that she was sitting there with a puzzled expression. "There is no right thing to say. They have decided that life isn't for them anymore. Your job is to try to make them see that it should be."

"How do you know what to say? How to convince them?" She asked glancing over at him.

"It's different with everyone." He shrugged.

"What did you say to the girl?"

"It doesn't matter. It wasn't the right thing. She went anyway." He said, for the first time realizing that she was in fact deliberately going over the edge when he had grabbed her. He had failed.

"What? You grabbed her. You saved her life." It seemed like she knew what he had been thinking.

"Huh." Sam had been so wrapped up in his head that he hadn't noticed that they were only a block away from the barn. "We're here."

Andy drove into the parking lot and shut the engine off. Then she turned to him. "You saved her life."

"Yeah, yeah." He nodded while rolling his eyes and got out of the car.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Second chapter. Hope you liked the first one! - Let me know if you want =P

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 2<p>

_Two weeks later_

"I've got him!" Andy yelled as the perp took off down the street and she set off after him. The guy was fast and Andy struggled to keep up with him as he weaved between the hoards of people out shopping on a warm Saturday in June. "Police! Stop!" Andy yelled, slightly out of breath, but he kept bobbing and weaving through the crowd. He made a sudden left and Andy slid as she tried to make the turn. She stumbled but regained her balance quickly and hurried after the guy down the street.

"McNally, what's your 20?" Sam's voice crackled over her radio.

"Uhm, headed towards St. Michael's." She responded with ragged breathing.

"Make sure he comes out on Bond."

She gathered what was left of her strength and picked up speed. She managed to get close enough to grab his shirt, but it slipped out of her hand. Luckily, feeling her so close had made him turn to head out on Bond, just as Sam had instructed.

She tried to grab his shirt once more, but again it slipped through her fingers. She went to grab it a third time when she heard tires screech and she felt herself bump into the perp before they both slid across the hood of a familiar car. She was the first of the two to hit the ground on the other side of the hood and the perp landed on top of her knocking what air she had left out of her lungs.

Sam quickly got out of the car to drag the perp off of Andy and cuff him before throwing him in the back of the squad. He then hurried over to her. "Are you okay?" He asked looking thoroughly at her entire body to make sure nothing was broken or out of place.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said gasping for air.

"He's a pretty big guy." Sam said worry etched in his features and he started tugging at her vest to check on her. She grabbed his hands with hers to stop him.

"I'm okay." She insisted having regained her breath.

"Maybe we should just stop by just in case, it's right there." He said pointing at the hospital over his shoulder.

She got into a seated position and rotated her head to loosen her neck which had tensed up as she went over the hood. "See, all better." She smiled.

"I don't know."

"I'm fi… Ahhh!" She winced horribly as she went to stand up. Her leg buckled and she collapsed.

"We're going inside. I'm calling in a transport." Sam said. "Stay." He told her as he grabbed his radio. "Dispatch, 1505, a 10-15 requesting 10-16."

"1505, 10-20?"

"Bond near St. Michael's Hospital."

"1505, check."

Sam waited while listening to the dispatcher call up the other cars for their prisoner transport. Meanwhile, Andy was pulling up the leg of her pants to check where her leg had been hurt. The pants wouldn't go further up than just below her knee. The area was starting to turn blue, so it was safe to say that the most of the impact had been to that knee. Sam watched as she winced trying to pull the pant leg back down.

"Just leave it." He said when he couldn't watch her wince anymore.

"1505, 1519 en route."

"1505, check." Sam said, grateful that Shaw would be there soon to pick up the guy so that he could get McNally checked out in the hospital. "Leave it." He said crouching down next to her and grabbing her hands to make her stop tugging at the pants.

"Can't believe I got injured." She said exasperatedly.

"It's probably just bruised." Sam assured her. "They'll check you out, give you a few days off and then you'll be back to get injured chasing down a new guy." He joked, earning a small laugh and a smile.

"Now, where is Shaw?" He said letting go of her hands and getting up. It didn't take long before squad car 1519 came around the corner. Sam got the prisoner out of the car and handed him over. "McNally took a dive over the hood." He explained as Oliver looked quite confused as to why _he_ was transporting the prisoner and why McNally was sitting on the ground.

"She's something else, that one." Shaw chuckled before pushing the prisoner towards his car. "Don't you think?" Sam heard him ask the perp as he led him away.

"C'mon McNally. You've got a hospital appointment." He said walking over to where she was sitting on the ground. "Up you go." He said offering his hands to pull her to her feet. Through a lot of wincing she managed to get up and balance on her good leg. "You okay?" Sam asked when she seemed stable.

She nodded quickly. "Let's just get this over with." She said and tried to step on her bad leg. Pain shook through her and her knee buckled. Sam was at her side in a flash pulling her arm around his shoulders to support her weight.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>The doctor had pinched, bent and poked her knee for a while before deciding that it was probably just a bruised knee cap and that she should be fine in three days to a weeks' time. She was told to ice it every three hours and to keep it elevated before she was sent on her way.<p>

Sam was waiting for her outside the door to the examination room, and he once again pulled her arm around his shoulders to help support her weight. They were slowly making their way towards the exit when he felt a creeping feeling that someone was studying them and he suddenly stopped in his tracks.

He had been having this feeling on and off for weeks now, but never could seem to figure out where it was coming from. Sam scanned the area with his eyes, but he only saw patients waiting to get called in and they were all too preoccupied with themselves and their illnesses to have been able to induce that feeling in him.

"Sam? Sam? Sam!" The sound of Andy shouting his name made him whip his head around to look at her. "What are you looking for?" She asked, curiously eying the area he had been searching with his eyes.

"Nothing." He dismissed. "Let's get you home so you can ice that knee." He said leading her out to the car which was still standing on the sidewalk where she had taken the dive.

He opened the passenger door with the hand that was not around her waist and helped her get seated before running around and getting into the driver's seat. The drive to her house wasn't all that long and she was soon lying on the couch with her leg propped up on a bunch of pillows with a big bag of ice on top of it.

"Will you be okay 'til he comes home?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "Thanks for all of your help today."

He smiled and wished that he didn't have to leave. He had to remind himself that it wasn't his house, that she wasn't his girlfriend and that he still hadn't finished his shift. "It's what partners are for." He smiled even though he felt far from happy.

"Hope the rest of shift won't be too boring without me." She joked. "I know I'll be bored." She added indicating her knee and the TV.

"I'm sure you'll manage, as will I." He said lightly. "See you in a couple of days?"

"Yeah. I'll see you." She smiled.

* * *

><p>The drive back to the precinct from Andy and Callaghan's house was a long, silent one. It made him miss her. The way she freely spoke about anything that popped into her mind when she was bored. How she always needed to fill the silences. Though, as he thought about it, that need seemed to have faded lately.<p>

He wondered if it was due to her feeling more comfortable around him, or because there was something going on with her making her withdraw.

He liked to think that, even though they had this unspoken desire that was never to be acted upon, they were still close and that she trusted him. But if her silence was because she was withdrawing from him, that would no longer be the case. She couldn't lose trust in him if they were going to continue as partners. Maybe he _should_ take that position at Guns and Gangs.

Boyd had been pestering him about it for over three weeks now. The job would be great. It would let him use his abilities, give him the rush he had missed so much since getting burnt and not to mention get him away from the massive amounts of paperwork. But it would also take him away from her.

He didn't know if he could stand that. Knowing that she might get hurt and not having the chance to do anything to prevent it. It didn't matter that they weren't together. As for all the women he cared about; he wanted to protect her. To keep her safe.

He realized he was nearing the precinct and shook his head to get rid of the mass of thoughts he was having. As he made the last turn he took one last look in the rear view mirror and he felt the same uncomfortable tingling down his spine he had felt earlier in the hospital. The feeling that someone he didn't know was there, studying him intently. He looked into the mirror once more, but there were no other cars there.

An inexplicable shiver ran through his body.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Thanks to all of you who have reviewed, alerted and even favorited! Getting feedback gives me a natural high and makes my day _so_ much better!

This chapter is short, but took me a long time to get together because I've never really tried to write Peck before. I hope she comes off all right. And I had a hard time figuring out the gift (you'll know what I mean when you read it!)

Anyway enjoy! Review if you want to, it's always interesting to hear your thoughts!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue or its characters or anything related to the series in any way, shape or form.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 3<p>

Sam groaned as he woke up the next morning. Not only did he have an awfully warm day to dread, by the feel of the temperature of the breeze coming in through his bedroom window, but he would also probably be partnered with one of the other rookies now that McNally was on sick leave. He groaned once more to let out some of his annoyance before sitting up and getting out of bed.

After a quick shower and some toast he was ready to go. Grabbing his car keys, he headed out the door, went down the front steps and over to his truck, which was parked by the side of the road and got inside. He had been about to turn the key when he noticed a slip of paper under one of his windshield wipers. He frowned at it before opening the door and pulling it loose.

It was a handwritten note.

_I keep seeing you everywhere._

Sam frowned. He couldn't think of anyone who would have left a note like that for him, so he figured someone had just stuck it to the wrong car. He put it in his back pocket and pulled out onto the road.

* * *

><p>"…Swarek, you're with Peck. Serve, protect and don't follow McNally's example running into your own squad car." Best said finishing up parade. Sam had zoned out as soon as Best had started speaking and only tuned back in when he heard his name.<p>

He got up and walked out of parade to find Peck waiting for him when he reached the cruiser.

"So, what happened with McNally yesterday? Did she really manage to run into the squad car?" Peck asked with a chuckle as they got into the car.

"She was chasing a guy, I pulled up too fast. She couldn't stop." Sam said in a tone that made it clear that he didn't want to talk about _that_ or anything else.

The moment they pulled out of the parking lot, the radio crackled to life. "1505, a 507"

"1505, go ahead." Gail responded.

"701 Younge, 390 WM, brown hair, white t-shirt."

"10-4."

"Why did we have to get the drunk guy at the strip club?" Gail complained as Sam sped up. "And who is _that_ drunk this early in the morning?"

The guy was acting out loudly yelling at the bouncer for having kicked him out when they pulled up. Peck was out quickly and had effectively cuffed the guy and put him in the back seat in a matter of minutes. She called him in and they drove back to drop him off at booking.

They had spent a couple of hours driving around, after having dropped him off, until they decided that they might as well get some paper work done since there wasn't a lot happening out on the streets.

Sam was headed for his desk when Nash approached him. "I've got no low down on McNally, just call her." He said expecting her to be asking questions about Andy as well since almost all the other rookies had done so that day.

"Oh, I've talked to Andy, no problem." Traci said off-handedly. "Someone came by with this for you." She said holding out a note for him.

He frowned at it, but took it from her. "Thanks."

"There's more." She said, he could hear her snickering.

"More?" He asked not really interested in what it was, but rather _who_ was leaving him these things. She motioned for him to follow her which he did while opening the note.

_What did you do to me?_

Sam frowned. What was going on? He thought about the note from this morning and remembered stuffing it in his back pocket. He'd go check his pants later when he'd found out what the _more_ that had been left for him was.

Nash was already behind the front desk when he approached the counter. She was grinning widely and he got the feeling that this was not something he would appreciate getting in the middle of the bullpen. Before he could tell Nash that he'd rather just get it later though, she had ducked down behind the desk. He could hear her snickering as she moved some stuff around and it made him slightly nervous. What was behind that desk? And more importantly; who had left it for him?

When she finally emerged she was holding a stuffed rabbit with a bow around its neck. But it wasn't one of those cute and cuddly stuffed rabbits. This one looked like it had been run over. Plush guts were hanging out of the rabbit's stomach and it had tire tracks on the side. What the hell was this?

"You got some weird fans Swarek." Nash laughed as he stared incredulously at the rabbit. "Take it." She said holding it out towards him.

He hesitantly grabbed its ear. "What the…?" He studied the rabbit suspiciously. "Who came in with this?" He asked looking over at her.

"Delivery man. He said it was for the dark haired officer with the smoldering eyes." She said with a small laugh.

"Well, it's probably not for me then." Sam said dropping the rabbit down on the desk and pushing it towards Nash.

"Who else could it be for?" She asked pushing it back towards him. "It's definitely yours. Who'd send you something like that anyway? What did the note say?"

Her mention of the note made Sam remember the note he'd stuffed in his pocket that morning again. He didn't bother answering, instead he just grabbed the rabbit and left her at the desk as he turned around and walked with quick steps towards the locker room.

Once inside he went over to his locker, opened it, threw the rabbit on the bottom and rummaged through his pants pockets until he found what he was looking for. He held the notes next to each other and studied them intently.

They seemed to hold the same hand writing and type of paper, so it would be safe to conclude that they had both come from the same person. Sam frowned. It had to be a joke. Yeah! That was it. Now he just had to figure out who would prank him like this.

Jerry's was the first name that popped into his head so he headed off to find him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** To all of you who have commented on the creepy-ness; That is AWESOME! Glad it's creepy, it's supposed to be ;)

Hope you'll like this chapter as well, there will be McSwareky goodness further along, I promise! (starting next chapter^^)

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 4<p>

Jerry had just stared at him like he was crazy when Sam had approached him with the notes. He had then pointed out that his handwriting was nothing near as nice as that on the cards. Sam had tried to push it by saying that Jerry had probably had Nash write them for him, but then Jerry had pointed out that she had been just as surprised as Sam had been, and that she really wasn't that good an actor. Sam had no choice but to accept the fact that it wasn't Jerry that had pranked him.

Defeated, he walked back over to the desk where Peck was writing up the rapport on the public nuisance.

"What's crawled up your ass and died?" She asked looking up from her pile of forms as he slumped down into the chair next to her. She seemed to have said it without thinking because she sank in her chair somewhat when her face showed the realization of who she had been speaking to.

"Nothing is up my ass." He said with a somewhat disgusted frown.

"I meant, what's the matter?" She said nervously.

"Nothing." He said sternly grabbing the form on the top of her pile to see how she was getting along. He pretended to study it while not really paying any attention to what was written.

"Okay." She breathed uncomfortably.

Finally bored with reading the title of the form for the tenth time, he handed it back to her and leaned back in his chair turning back and forth while staring up at the ceiling. It was going to be a long week until McNally would come back, and he hoped more than anything that he wouldn't have to be partnered with Epstein again.

The last time he had ridden with Epstein, he'd had a headache within 10 minutes and had ended his day with way too many drinks at the Penny in order to get rid of the sound of Epstein's voice which had been burnt into his brain.

He wondered how McNally was doing, and if she was a quick healer. He hoped she'd be back in only a couple of days. Maybe he should call and check up on her? Yes, he definitely should. From what little he _had_ registered on the form, Peck had the paper work under control so it shouldn't be a problem if he slipped away for a little while.

He stopped his rhythmic turning of the chair and looked over at her.

"I'm going to the bathroom." He announced as he got up from his seat.

"Say hi to McNally for me." Peck said not looking up from the papers.

Sam stared at the back of her blonde head in disbelief. How did she know? Was he that obvious? He decided against commenting on her statement and just left to make the call.

* * *

><p>"Sam?" She sounded surprised that he was calling.<p>

"Hey." He said suddenly not as confident that he should have called her after all.

"How's work?" She asked when they had been silent for a while. Thinking about her allergy to silence made him smile and he decided to torture her a little longer. "Sam? Are you there?"

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Then why aren't you saying anything? Do you miss hearing my voice?" She joked.

"You wish." He said sarcastically though the truth was that she couldn't have been more on point.

"Then why are you calling? Has something happened? Is everyone okay?" Worry was creeping into her voice and it was increasing with each question.

"Nothing's happened." He reassured her and decided to stop playing games and ask what he had wanted to ask. "How is your knee?"

"Oh, you're worried about me, officer Swarek?" She questioned jokingly, while at the same time sounding touched, which brought yet another smile to his face.

"Well, I got partnered with Peck today which is okay, but you've got to get back soon. I don't want to be paired with Epstein again." He said dully. Why did he have to do that? Why couldn't he just have said a simple; 'yes, I am worried about you' He cursed himself for being a chicken.

"Oh." She sounded slightly disappointed. "It's a lot better. I can almost walk on it today." She said after a small pause.

"Good."

"Yeah…"

They both fell silent.

"Anything else?" Andy asked bringing Sam back from having gotten lost just listening to her breathing.

"What? No. Or…" He thought about telling her about the notes and the absurd bunny, but wasn't sure if he should. "No, nothing else."

"Okay, see you soon." She said. He could tell she had a smile on her face by the sound of her voice.

"See you." He hung up with a smile until it dawned on him that he wasn't supposed to feel this way about her. He forced the smile off his face and shoved the feelings down in to one of the many emotional compartments he had made for himself before walking back into the barn and back to where Peck was sitting, still filling out forms.

"How was she?" Peck asked him as he sat down

"Better." He said grabbing some of her already filled out forms to go through them. Properly this time.

* * *

><p>Sam arrived home in the early evening, having left the Penny after only one drink. For reasons unknown to him he hadn't been in the mood for drinking, which rarely happened. He'd gotten a few comments from Shaw and Williams about being a light-weight, but instead of giving them some snappy remark as he usually would have, he had just waved his hand dismissively and walked away.<p>

He wasn't completely sure why, but he was exhausted. He figured that it might be from all the thinking he had been doing and told himself that maybe he had been spending too much time with McNally and that her over thinking had probably rubbed off on him.

He rubbed his eyes as he walked through his living room in the direction of his bedroom and was about to flop down on the bed when he noticed a square white piece of paper on the floor. He frowned and went over to pick it up. There was writing on the opposite side so he flipped it over.

It was the same writing that had been on the two notes from earlier.

_I need you to do it to me again._

Do what? To who? He had no idea what these notes meant. And how had the note gotten inside his bedroom? Had someone been in there? He wondered as he looked around feeling that same chill he had been feeling every so often lately making the hairs on his neck stand up and sending small shivers through his body.

He felt a breeze and turned around to see that he had forgotten to close the window that morning, it was locked in place, and the crack wasn't large enough for someone to get inside, but they definitely could have slipped a piece of paper through it.

But that meant that the someone who was sending him these notes would have had to have been outside his house. Well, they would have had to have been that very morning wouldn't they? They _did_ leave a note on his car.

Was someone following him?

The thought of having someone watch him constantly throughout his day slightly freaked him out and he went over and closed the window. He then proceeded to go around the house and check that all the other doors and windows were locked before getting into bed.

He laid awake staring at the ceiling for hours until he finally drifted off when he managed to convince himself that it was indeed just someone he knew playing a prank on him trying to make him freak out. He would not give, whichever of his friends it was, the satisfaction of seeing him frazzled.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** This is a _long_ chapter compared to normal for me, but I wouldn't know how to split it up without making one of the parts too short. Hope you won't get bored as you're reading and I hope it doesn't feel too long.

This was the beginning of when this story started getting a life of its own, and I had no idea how or what to write most of the time. It took me for a ride but I think it turned out okay, let me know what _you_ think!

Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter!

Thanks for all the reviews, alerts and favorites it's great to know that you enjoy my writing!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue or its characters or anything related to the series in any way, shape or form.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 5<p>

The next day, as he sat in parade, the only two things on Sam's mind were; _-Who is the prankster?_ and _–Please don't let me get partnered with Epstein_.

He was in luck. Best didn't pair him up with anyone. For a brief second Sam wondered how he could be so lucky. That was until he turned around and saw Boyd who was indicating for him to come out and join him. Sam turned back to hear the rest of Best's talk ending with "Serve, protect and have each other's backs."

As the other officers filed out of the parade room, Sam took his time to be able to delay the talk with Boyd as long as possible. Boyd was good at his job, but him coming to 15 at least once a week to tell Sam that he should take the position with them in Guns and Gangs was starting to get annoying.

"Swarek, come on!" Boyd had said impatiently when most of the officers had left parade.

"I'm coming." Sam said dully as he finally got up from his seat to follow Boyd into Best's office.

The second the door closed behind them Boyd whipped around and huffed himself up to look big and intimidating. Sam thought it was a bit too much and just stared at him with an amused and expecting expression.

"You need to come back to us." He said in a command-like tone.

"I don't _need_ to do anything." Sam said plastering a cocky grin on his face just to annoy Boyd a little extra.

"You're the best we've got." Boyd said. Did he think a compliment would make Sam change his mind?

"I know." Sam said, cocky grin still in place.

"I know you love the work. What's keeping you back?" Boyd demanded.

"Oh, a little bit of this, a little bit of that." Sam was not about to tell macho-man Boyd that he was staying because of a girl, especially when said girl wasn't even _his_ girl.

"I need a real reason." Boyd demanded.

"Tough luck."

"I'll pull some strings…" Boyd warned.

"You really want me that bad? You'd actually pull strings to have me forcefully placed on your force when you know I don't want to go?"

"I know that you not _wanting_ to go isn't the reason. You do want to, you just won't. What's holding you back, Sammy?"

"None of your business." Sam was starting to get annoyed. He couldn't believe Boyd had actually threatened to go above him to get him to join his operation.

"You leave me no choice man…" Boyd warned.

"All right, all right!" Sam said throwing his hands in the air. "I've got to talk to someone and then I'll give you my reason. How's that?" He suggested rolling his eyes exaggeratedly to make his annoyance visible.

"Fair enough." Boyd said, seemingly happy with Sam's suggestion.

"Good." Sam said with annoyance. What had seemed to start as a pretty good day had now taken a horrible turn for the worse. Now he had to talk to Andy. And just chatting and bantering wouldn't do it. He had to lay all his cards on the table, and that was not going to be easy.

Best gave him the reigns to do whatever he needed to do to get an answer back to Boyd by the end of the day as long as he responded if specifically called. Sam was about to start complaining about having to wear the uniform and driving around in the cruiser while going about his personal business, but had decided against it when he saw Best's not too happy face after Boyd's comment about going over what, Sam realized, would be both their heads.

He stomped out of Best's office annoyed, both about Boyd's actions and about having to talk to Andy, and he didn't notice Shaw blocking his path. Sam bumped into him making them both struggle to keep their balance which earned them some funny looks from the officers who had yet to leave for patrol.

"What the hell happened in there?" Shaw asked when they had both regained their footing and Sam had finally acknowledged his presence.

"Boyd is going over my head." Sam said in a harsh tone glaring back at the door to Best's office.

"So you're going back under?" Shaw asked.

"Seems like." Sam sighed. "Unless I talk to a girl about a problem."

"Said girl being your former rook and said problem having to do with some kind of emotions?" Oliver asked. A small smile was spreading across his face, but it quickly disappeared when Sam glared at him.

"Right then." He said uncomfortably. "Don't let me stand in the way." He said physically stepping out of Sam's way so that he could get to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Sam was sitting in squad car 1505 on the street outside Andy and Callaghan's house. He was debating whether to call her to let her know he was coming, which would be kind of lame since he was already parked outside, or if he should just go knock on the door and surprise her completely.<p>

He decided to just drop the awkwardness that would have been the phone call and got the keys out of the ignition before opening the door and stepping out onto the street.

It was way too warm for the temperature to be comfortable and, if he wasn't sweating enough from being nervous about what and how he was going to say what he needed to say to McNally, the heat made sure that he was drenched.

He started walking towards the front door but when he was only a couple of feet away he turned around to walk back to the cruiser.

_-No._ He scolded himself. _–You're going to do this._

He forced himself to turn back around and stalked up to the door. He knocked as soon as he was in arm's length so that he wouldn't have time to second guess himself again.

The ten second wait felt like half an hour as he stood there waiting nervously, sweat pouring down his face.

She was only wearing a pair of flannel pajama bottoms and a sports bra. He had to fight hard both to keep his eyes from roaming all over her body and to keep his mouth shut.

"Sam?" She said in surprise while taking in his appearance. "You're all hot and sweaty." She said in a playfully seductive tone with an amused smile. It made him want to push her against the wall and kiss her like she had done to him during the last heat wave.

"Hi." He managed to get out from under the mass of thoughts and steaming images that were running through his mind featuring the girl standing in front of him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked the playful tone dissipating. "Oh! Do you want to come in?" She continued before he had a chance to speak and hobbled to the side.

Seeing her awkward hobbling made the thoughts and images instantly disappear to make way for concern about her wellbeing.

"How is your knee?" He asked as he stepped inside her comfortably air conditioned home, not taking his eyes off of her.

"It's a lot better. No more jumping around on one leg!" She said with a big smile and showed him how she could now manage a poor limp instead.

"I don't think you should walk around too much." He said watching as she winced slightly every time she put weight it.

"It's fine, I'm okay." She said dismissively before the pain made her whole face crunch up.

He wasn't about to stand around willfully watching her subject herself to pain, so he decided the best thing would be if he carried her. Well, maybe part of his desire to pick her up came from wanting to be close to her as well, but he would be able to pass it off as chivalry.

"Sam!" She squealed his name in surprise when he put one arm around her back and the other on the back of her thighs as he lifted her off of the ground. The squeal put a smile on his face and, as he carried her into the living room, she wrapped her arms around his neck which made his smile grow even larger.

"What's with the goofy grin?" She asked while absent-mindedly running her fingers through the hair on the back of his head. He just looked at her, his smile still in place.

Their eyes locked on to each other and he could see the same desire in her eyes that he knew she saw in his. Both their smiles faded as the intensity of the connection between them increased.

Suddenly her expression changed. Her eyes widened and her brows went up. She stopped playing with his hair and pulled her arms back from around his neck. "Uhm." She said uncomfortably looking away from him. "You… You can put me down now." She stuttered slightly still not looking at him.

His heart, which had been beating joyfully from the moment she had opened the door, now felt heavy and slow. He couldn't help the sadness that crept into his expression as he put her down on the couch.

"I'm sorry." He said turning to look out the windows. He couldn't let her see his disappointment.

"No, no. It's just… You know… Luke?"

"Yeah." He sighed.

An extremely uncomfortable silence, at least to Sam, fell between them. He just stood there staring emptily out the window and listened to Andy getting comfortable on the couch.

Andy was, as just about always, the one to break the silence. "So why are you here? Are you checking up on me?"

This was the perfect time to lead into the conversation. He could say; yes, and I needed to talk to you about something. Then she'd ask what, and he'd tell her about Boyd, Guns and Gangs, and that it was up to her if he left or not.

The words were clear in his mind, but he couldn't get himself to say them. "I got a call up the street and since I was in the area I decided to stop by." He lied turning back to her, confident that he would be able to keep his face neutral now.

"Really?" She didn't seem to believe him.

"Yeah, really." He lied crossing his arms for emphasis.

"Ok, so you're saying this has nothing to do with what Traci told me when I talked to her earlier about Boyd coming back on his weekly visit again, and that you had stomped back out of Best's office after talking to him, knocking over Shaw in the process?" She chuckled slightely when she got to the Shaw-part.

_-Those damned girls and their need to tell each other everything._ He thought with annoyance and he felt his mask slip.

"And if you hadn't noticed; I don't live in our division." She pointed out, probably just to take a stab at him for making up such a bad lie.

"So, are you going?" She asked when he didn't say anything.

He sighed. He had to start talking now. He had to tell her that he wanted to stay because of her. That he needed her in his life. That he didn't want her to be with Callaghan but with him. But he couldn't. He never spoke openly about his feelings. Not to anyone. He never had and didn't know if he ever would. The pressure of possibly having to go away certainly wasn't helping.

"Okay…" She said when he had yet to say anything. "We'll talk about something else first then." She thought for a second and then continued; "How was it yesterday, without me?" She smiled.

"Boring and too hot. I was partnered with Peck." It came automatically. He found it odd that he was suddenly able to speak at the change of subject.

"Yeah, both you _and_ Traci told me." She said in a bored tone. "What else happened?"

Sam wondered if there was anything the two girls _didn't_ tell each other. Then he remembered what else had happened the day before. The notes and the stuffed rabbit road kill. Had Nash told her about that too?

"What else did Nash tell you happened?" He asked curious to find out how much she knew.

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that." Andy teased whipping her head from side to side at the this and that.

"Really?" He could feel a smile spread on his face. He was amazed by the effect she had on him. _One_ of her small comments or looks could bring him from the dark parts of his emotional specter to the bright ones in no time at all.

"Who was it the delivery guy had said the note was to? The dark haired officer with…" She trailed off seemingly in thought, but he could see the amusement on her face telling him she was waiting for him to complete the sentence.

"The smoldering eyes." He said uncomfortably. It brought a huge smile to her face and he could see that she was struggling not to laugh. He couldn't help but smile and walked over to sit next to her on the couch.

"That's actually an accurate description." She said smiling at him.

He looked at her, suggestively raising his eyebrows in question and giving her his best seductive look.

"Definitely." She breathed in answer to his non-verbal question and biting her lower lip subconsciously. It made his body scream for him to jump her and it took a lot of self restraint to keep seated. Then she caught herself again and looked away in embarrassment.

He wanted to tell her that the connection they had was so much greater than anything he had ever felt before. He wanted to say that he didn't think she should be with Callaghan. That she should be with him. He wanted them to be able to talk and flirt without her pulling away in the last minute. "Did Nash tell you about the gift?"

He watched her profile as she smiled.

"Stuffed road kill." He stated shaking his head. "Who would give that to someone?"

"I have no idea." She said, still smiling, but not yet looking at him again.

"Me neither." He sighed. "And the notes are just weird."

"Wait. Notes? As in more than the one that came with the gift?" She said now looking at him again, but the smile was no longer on her face.

"Three." He said holding up his three middle fingers.

"Wow." She said frowning.

"It's probably just someone pulling a prank. I haven't gotten any today." Sam said not really wanting to talk about it anymore.

"Who would prank _you_?"

"Don't know, don't care. Asked Jerry yesterday, but I don't think it was him."

"What if it isn't a prank though?"

He really did not want to talk about it anymore. There were other more pressing things on his mind.

"Boyd is threatening to go over my head to get me into Guns and Gangs." He said changing the subject.

"Wow!" She said looking slightly shocked at the information. "Can he do that?" she asked, but before he had a chance to answer she realized something. "Wait? Why would he need to go over your head? Don't you want to go?"

He had hoped to get to talk about Boyd for a while before getting to that part.

"He's been making weekly visits for over three weeks. What do _you_ think?" he said giving her an annoyed look that he regretted the instant he realized it was on his face. He regretted it even more when she turned away from him again.

"Well, if you don't want to, why don't you just say that?"

"I need a good reason. He won't take 'just because'."

"Why _don't_ you want to go? I thought it was what you wanted?" She was looking at him again. Now with a frown on her face. "You told me so our first shift during your whole 'I'm a hard-ass, not your boyfriend and won't be holding your hand' speech." She rolled her eyes.

He was the one to look away this time. "Well, things change."

"What? You'll be holding my hand?" She joked. "I need to stop doing that." He heard her mutter to herself.

"Doing what?" he asked, just to annoy her.

"Flirting with you." It was a simple statement yet his world started spinning the moment the words left her mouth.

He didn't know what to say. He decided trying not to think about what to say and just let whatever came come. "Why?" He surprised himself.

"Why?" She sounded angered. "Because I'm with Luke, that's why!"

"All right, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! How can you ask me why?" She was almost screaming.

He wondered why she was getting so angry. But didn't have a lot of time to contemplate it further because she was now on her feet limping back and forth in an attempt to be pacing. He watched as she squeezed her eyes shut every time she put weight on her bad knee.

"McNally." He said wanting her to stop making her leg worse but she was too lost in thought. He got to his feet. "McNally." He said a bit more loudly, but she still kept on hobbling back and forth. "Andy!" he said even more loudly and grabbed her shoulders to make her stop. She looked up at him, her eyes filled with a mixture of anger and pain. "What's going on?" he asked with worry lifting his hand to brush her hair out of her eyes.

"I don't know." She whispered. Her chin was starting to quiver and she was blinking rapidly to keep the tears from leaving her eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his heart breaking as he watched her fight back the tears. He wanted to wrap his arms around her but was afraid that it would only make it worse so he kept them firmly on her shoulders instead.

She lifted her chin and her eyes seemed to search his for the answer. She lifted her hands and placed them on his elbows, gently making his arms bend, slowly moving them closer to each other.

He could feel her breath on his lips as they just barely touched hers.

*CRASH*

They both jumped back when shards of glass flew through the room. He instinctively grabbed Andy and moved them around so that he was shielding her with his back against the windows in case the other two would come crashing in as well. He started walking; pushing her in front of him, to get her away from the glass shards that now littered her living room floor.

Once they were safely in the kitchen he told her to stay put as he went to see if he could find out who had broken the window.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** I'm really stoked to read all of your great reviews! Thank you so much for taking the time to write them =)

This chapter is quite short compared to the previous one, but I hope it won't leave you _too_ hungry for more, just hungry enough =P

Enjoy! And let me know your thoughts ;)

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 6<p>

When Sam got back into the living room to look out through the shattered window, he saw no one and figured that whoever had broken it was long gone. He knew he should call it in before any of the neighbors did but he wanted to let Andy calm down first.

"Do you see anyone?"

He turned around to see Andy on her way back into the living room. Her hair was slightly wet so he assumed that she'd splashed her face with water.

"Be careful. There's glass everywhere." He warned holding his hand up signaling for her to stay in the kitchen. "Whoever did it has run off now."

He walked over to her, the glass creaking under his shoes, and stopped a couple of steps away from where she was standing in the doorway. "Are you okay?"

She looked away from him and shrugged.

"I should probably call it in." Sam said gesturing with his head towards the window.

"Do you have to?" Her eyes were pleading.

"If the neighbors heard they're going to make the call anyway. And I don't want to get Best in any more of a foul mood than he already is today."

Andy frowned. "Why is Best angry?" she asked looking up at him.

"Never mind. It's not our division. I forgot again." He said thinking that was the reason she was asking.

"I don't care about _that_. Why was Best angry to begin with?"

"I told you; Boyd is going over our heads." He said realizing what she had meant but not understanding why she hadn't remembered him telling her this already.

"You said over _your_ head before." She pointed out. "Best wants you to stay?"

"_I_ want me to stay."

She looked thoughtful. "You never did say why..." She trailed off in a quiet voice looking down at the floor.

"You." He said releasing a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

Her head slowly arose and her eyes found his as they had done so many times that morning and they both held their breaths as they each sank deeper into the other's eyes.

There was a sudden knock on the door making Andy break eye contact.

As she limped to the front door, Sam went back into the living room to see if he could find any clue as to who had thrown what he now identified as a brick through Andy's window. He grabbed a rubber glove from one of his pockets and flipped the brick over.

What he saw made his heart rate double.

Stuck to the underside of the brick was a small white piece of paper. He knew he shouldn't, but removed it and stuck it in his pocket. He wondered what it was he had gotten himself into. Who was leaving him these notes and why? And why throw it through a window?

At the almost exact same moment he had flipped the brick back over to its original position, Andy led a pair of uniforms into the living room. He nodded and greeted them, telling them he was Andy's partner and that they worked out of 15th. The officers introduced themselves and told him were from the 32nd division.

The officers proceeded to ask him and Andy the standard questions they'd need for their paperwork and went over the scene packing up the brick before they were on their way, leaving Andy and Sam alone in the glass covered living room.

Sam told the officers that it wouldn't be necessary for them to make a too thorough investigation as they were all coppers, and he would look into it himself. They had been reluctant at first, but Sam had put on his I-am-a-bad-ass-copper-you-don't-want-to-mess-with persona, and they had caved leaving him and Andy free to start tidying up.

Andy went to put on some shoes and returned with a tarp and duct tape to cover up the window before she hobbled off to get the vacuum cleaner and a bucket for the bigger pieces of glass.

Sam would have offered getting all the things they needed for the cleanup but was reminded that it wasn't his house, and that he had no idea where anything was. He instead got to work removing the remaining pieces of glass from the broken window and, after she had returned the first time, put up the tarp using the duct tape to secure it in place.

When they were finished, the living room had a not so pleasant green glow to it, but at least you could walk sans shoes without having your feet sliced open.

"Did you really mean what you said?" Andy asked once she returned after having put the vacuum away and slumped down on the couch rubbing her knee. "About me being the reason you want to stay?"

"Yeah." He breathed with a slight nod.

"But… We're not… I mean…" She struggled. "Luke." She sighed before she looked at him with desperation.

"I know." He said nodding sadly.

"Why…? Why didn't you say something sooner?" She said almost accusingly.

"I was scared," He admitted with a shrug figuring he might as well lay all his cards on the table if he was going to get anywhere. Not that he knew where that anywhere was. "confused, jealous, too proud." He couldn't look at her as he said it.

She pulled her good knee to her chest and hugged it while his words sunk in.

"I'm not expecting anything." He said though that was a white lie. He wasn't _expecting_ anything, but he _was_ needing her to say that she wanted, no _needed_, him to stay. That she cared for him as he did for her. That she didn't want Callaghan and that her relationship with him had been the worst mistake she ever made.

For once she stayed silent for such a long time that Sam felt the need to be the one to say something. "I have to tell Boyd my reason by the end of the day."

"Or what?" he was relieved that she finally spoke, but her tone of voice wasn't at all pleasant.

"Or he goes to the white shirts and gets me transferred."

"That's ridiculous." She snorted.

"Yeah, well, you wouldn't think it by looking at him, but he is well connected."

"I don't want you to leave." She said. Even though her voice sounded sad, her words brought a smile to his face. "But even so. What is your reason for Boyd going to be?"

Sam frowned. He hadn't really thought about that yet. "I guess… I think I'll tell him that I have someone that I have obligations to and that I can't leave them for such long periods of time." He knew it didn't sound right the moment he said it.

"You could have told him that three weeks ago." She said frowning.

"He'd have known I was lying." Boyd was annoying as hell, but he was good at reading people. Almost too good. It was what founded Sam's respect for him.

They both fell silent again.

"But even if he accepts that you have _obligations,_ what does that even mean?" she said the word as if it was completely new to her, like it was foreign.

"All available units…" Sam groaned and turned the radio off.

"Shouldn't you take that call?"

"Best said that I only had to respond if they call me specifically." He replied brushing it off.

"They might..."

He rolled his eyes and turned the radio back on on low volume. "Happy?" he said with annoyance not really sure what he was annoyed about.

"No." she whispered before looking away and starting to fiddle with the string on her pajama bottoms.

"Then what do you want me to do? Do you want me to leave?" His words were acidic. He was getting tired of this. The talk they had had hadn't really gotten them anywhere, and he would be transferred unless he got this resolved and could give an adequate reason to Boyd as to why he couldn't go undercover.

"Maybe you should." Another whisper.

He was about to start screaming at her, but managed to draw a deep breath instead. "Fine." He said throwing his hands in the air before walking towards the front door. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Wait." Her voice was barely a whisper, but he still heard her.

He stopped dead, his right hand on the door knob. He heard shuffling from the living room and not long after, he felt her arms around his waist and her head resting on his back. He could hear her sniffling and the realization that she was crying broke his already shattered heart into another million pieces.

The hand that had been resting on the door knob fell limply to his side.

They stood like that for a long time, her tears soaking the back of his vest. He didn't know what to do. What she thought her actions would amount to. What she wanted from him.

He lifted his hands and put them gently over hers which were resting on his stomach. Then he pulled them apart to free himself.

He heard her gasp when he stepped forward, away from her, and let go of her hands.

"Don't go." She pleaded in a barely audible whisper.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I've been up for way too long to read the live tweets for the ep 2x04 (going on 27 hours now)I'm all giddy and can't wait to watch the episode for myself!

Anyway, here's the next chapter! Hope you like it =)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue or its characters or anything related to the series in any way, shape or form.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7<p>

He turned around so that he could look at her.

Then he reached up to his shoulder to pull apart the Velcro holding his vest together before proceeding to open it on the side and dropping it on the floor with a loud thud.

He had no idea what made him do it.

She looked at him questioningly, her face streaked with tears and her eyes red from crying. He cupped her face in his hands and pulled it towards his in a salty kiss.

She whimpered when they broke apart before she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer to her. Her lips found his once more and she leaned into him pushing him up against the front door all the while desperately clinging onto his uniform.

As their kisses deepened he moved his hands from her face around her waist to pull her as close to him as he possibly could. Her hands loosened their grip on his shirt and made their way to its buttons which were quickly unbuttoned.

"Why do you have so many layers?" She moaned in complaint before sliding her hands up his t-shirt clad stomach and chest and up to his shoulders to push the shirt off him.

He reluctantly removed his arms from around her waist to let the shirt drop to the floor before putting his arms around her once more and lifting her off the ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he started walking back into the living room.

When he reached the couch he put one hand behind her head before gently lowering them both down onto it. As he started trailing kisses on her neck, she moaned his name.

He had never heard his name sound that good before and he pulled back to look at her.

When their eyes met he saw no fear, no insecurity, no hesitation or regrets. Only desire, need and something he couldn't quite place. He captured her lips with his, demanding entrance into her mouth which she willingly gave.

He could feel her tugging at his t-shirt and reluctantly pulled away to let her pull it over his head. Once she had discarded it to the floor, she slowly ran her hands over his shoulders, pecks and abdomen before circling them around his waist and pulling him close to her.

* * *

><p>"1505, respond." Sam's radio crackled to life somewhere on the floor. He looked around groggily not fully aware of what he was doing or where he was.<p>

Then he realized that he was lying naked with an equally naked McNally's head on his chest, deep in sleep due to emotional exhaustion as he had been not even a minute earlier.

The feeling of her heavy breath on his stomach and the feel of her chest pressing against his side as it expanded with each of her breaths, made him freakishly happy and content. He could have stayed there for the rest of his life just listening to and feeling her breathing. Then the memories of what they had been doing slipped into his mind and he couldn't help the huge smile that spread on his face making his cheeks hurt.

"1505, 10-20?" the dispatcher's voice crackled through the radio again. He groaned deep in his chest which made Andy stir in her sleep. He ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing manner until she stopped stirring, then he gently lifted her head off his chest and laid it carefully on one of the pillows before getting up to find that annoying radio.

As he stood he felt a breeze blow through the tarped window and was again made aware that he was naked. When it hit him that he was in Callaghan's house, he quickly scanned the floor looking for some kind of clothing for at least his lower body.

"1505, respond." The radio was really starting to annoy him, but then he remembered that the radio was probably still attached to his uniform pants which would result in a win-win situation; clothes and shutting the dispatcher up.

He listened for the familiar scraping of the radio and it seemed like it was coming from behind the couch. He walked around it to see one of the legs of his pants sticking out from under it. He wanted to cheer but then his mind moved to Andy on the couch, his eyes followed and stayed taking in her perfect body as she slept.

"1505, 10-20?" the sound of the radio brought him out of his trance and he pulled the pants out from under the couch.

"1505, I'm in 32nd division." He said into the receiver before pulling the pants on.

"Check. 10-40?"

He checked his pockets to find his cell, it was out of battery. "Negative. Phone's dead." He radioed back in.

"Check 1505, 10-19."

"Check, ETA 30 minutes."

He didn't want to go. He knew they had just made everything a lot more complicated and that they really needed to figure out what was going on, what they were going to do.

He dropped the receiver and let it drag behind him on the floor as he walked into the kitchen in search for a clock to find out what time it was. When he finally found one on the microwave he felt like his eyes would pop out of his head. His shift had been over for two hours already.

He went back into the living room to find Andy still soundly asleep. He went over to her and ran the back of his fingers across her cheek. "Andy?" he whispered. She sleepily swatted his hand away and resumed her heavy breathing.

"Andy." He said, a little louder, putting his hand on her cheek again. Her eyes fluttered open to look at him. He smiled. "Hey, sleepy-head."

She frowned. Then realization crept over her face, and her eyes grew wide as fear reared its ugly head. "Oh my God." She breathed as she curled into a ball, Sam assumed, to cover herself up.

"It's okay Andy." He said trying to sound safe and reassuring but feeling like he didn't even come close. Her whimper confirmed it, and made him withdraw his hand from her face.

"Uhm, where are my clothes?" she asked, not looking at him.

He looked around and found her sports bra, underwear and pajama bottoms on the floor. He put them next to her on the couch and turned around to find the rest of his own clothing. As he pulled his t-shirt over his head he could hear her moving about on the couch getting dressed. He kept his back to her until he was sure that she was fully clothed before turning around.

"What have I done?" She whispered, but it didn't seem like she was talking to him.

"Andy, it's okay." He tried to assure her, to comfort her.

"No. It's not okay. What have I done? I swore I wouldn't do this."

"Do what?"

She looked like she had gotten caught saying something she shouldn't have.

"Andy?" He crouched down in front of her trying to look in her eyes. She turned her head away in shame. "Do what?"

"Nothing." She whispered. "You should leave."

"Andy…"

"You should leave." She said again in a weak voice.

"Andy. Don't shut me out." He pleaded. He wanted to grab her chin and make her look at him, but he knew it would only upset her more, so he just stayed in his crouching position looking up at her.

"Can't you just leave?" There was a hint of anger to her voice now.

"No. I can't. Don't shut me out now." He demanded rather than pleaded.

Her eyes were full of angry tears when she looked at him. "Leave."

"No. I want you to tell me what you were thinking. I want to know. I _need_ to know."

"You have no right." Tears were starting to stream down her face and she looked away again.

"Andy…" he chanced putting a hand on her thigh. Her muscles twitched under his touch, but she didn't do anything to remove it. "Tell me. Please?"

"I just don't…" She trailed off, seemingly catching herself saying something again.

"Don't what?" he prodded, determined to make her talk about whatever it was that had made her shut him out.

"I don't want to…" She sighed, not able to get the words out.

"You don't want to? Talk?"

She shook her head no.

"Then what?"

"Be like her." He barely heard her response.

"Like who?" He whispered.

He felt her muscles tense under his hand. "My mom."

"What is making you like her? Who…"

"She left him for someone else." She interrupted.

"Your dad?"

She nodded silently. "And now I've…" she trailed off.

"You and Callaghan are not your parents." He said squeezing her thigh. He regretted it when she tensed up even more.

"Still I swore I'd never… Please, Sam." She looked into his eyes pleadingly. "We can't… Please?" she sounded desperate.

"No. I won't let this go. What we have? I don't know what it is, but it's very real, too real. And heavy… And frightening... Yet wonderful at the same time. I know you feel it too."

"So what if I do. I am committed. To…" She fell silent staring at his hand on her thigh.

"Callaghan." Sam sighed. "I know. But it's not like you're married. You're just…"

Her eyes found his for a brief second before she looked away again. "He wants me to marry him." Her statement was simple yet it felt like she had ripped him open, torn all of his organs out of his body and stomped on them while somehow miraculously managing to keep him alive in order to make him feel the pain.

He had to swallow hard several times to get rid of the massive lump in his throat, and when he spoke his voice was raspy and harsh. "What did you say?"

Her eyes connected with his. She looked like she was going to apologize for something "Mhm."

"What?"

His questioning gaze made her look away again. "I said: mhm."

"What kind of answer is that to a proposal?" He asked not sure of what to think. He looked at her hands but there was no ring in sight. Were they getting married or?

"Well, it wasn't really a proposal. He just said we should get married."

He wanted to take a stab at Callaghan for being so unromantic with regards to such a romantic issue, but he knew that this wasn't the time. "So he thinks you are." Sam stated. "What about you? Do you even _want_ to marry him?"

"No… Yes… No… Yes…" she kept going.

"Andy." He said calmly and gently lifted her chin so that she would look at him. "Do you _want_ to?"

"No." She said shaking her head slightly.

"What _do_ you want?" He needed to hear her say it. To hear her say that she didn't want Callaghan. That she wanted him and only him. No one else.

"I need stable and reliable."

"I _am_ reliable. And I _can_ be stable." Sam said knowing that this probably was his last chance to make her see that they could be good together, great even. That they belonged together.

"I don't know." She whispered looking away yet again.

"Andy." He took a deep breath to work up the courage. "We've got something. It's incredible. I've never felt this before, and I doubt that you have either. You feel it too, don't you." He wasn't asking.

"I don't kn…"

"Yes, you do. I know you do." He interrupted.

"Well, even so. How am I going to tell Luke? What am I going to say? I can't just up and leave him now. Not like this." Her eyes begged him to understand.

He couldn't.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I struggled a LOT with this chapter!

Originally I had Luke come home resulting in a shouting match between him and Sam outside, but I couldn't find a way to end it, and I kept writing references to brothels which made me question what was going on in my head =P

Needless to say; I dropped that part, and I think I like this better.

Let me know what you thought! I always love getting feedback =D


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Another long chapter; 3k words. Hope it's exciting and that you like it!

Thank you all so much for reviewing, alerting and favoriting, it makes me incredibly happy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue or its characters or anything related to the series in any way, shape or form.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 8<p>

Sam pulled into the precinct parking lot hours later than he had informed dispatch that he would have. Walking into the bullpen, he wasn't quite sure what to expect. He had been at McNally's house his entire shift trying to resolve the issue, but getting nowhere fast, meaning he had not accomplished what he had needed to. Though, as he now thought back on it, he wasn't really sure what exactly he had meant to accomplish when going to her house in the first place.

"You're here late." Noelle, who was getting ready for the night shift said as he walked past her on his way to Best's office. "Weren't you on day today?"

He stopped while turning towards her, shrugging.

"Whoa, you look tired." She stated when she saw his face, and he had no doubt she was right.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"What's been going on here today? Talked to Frank a little while ago and he wasn't too happy either."

He forced a smile even though he knew she'd see through it. "Don't worry about it. It'll be over soon." He said before walking off leaving her gaping just about to continue her questioning.

* * *

><p>He saw Best sitting behind his desk as he walked up the steps to his office and Noelle had been right. He did not look happy. Sam inhaled deeply to brace himself for a lecture before knocking on the door.<p>

"Come." Best didn't sound mad though, just tired. But Sam figured anyone would have been tired if they'd had to deal with Boyd's pestering all day. He emptied his lungs before entering the office and closing the door behind him.

"Sir." Sam said with a small nod as he went over to stand near Best's desk.

Best sighed before looking up at him. "Where have you been?" he said with a hint of exasperation.

"McNally's." Sam replied honestly.

Best looked at him questioningly. "This whole time?"

"Yeah." Sam nodded curtly in affirmation.

"Doing what?"

"Well," Sam started, but Best lifted his hand to stop him.

"I don't think I want to know."

Sam closed his mouth and nodded.

"Did you work out what you needed to?"

Sam sighed loudly making Best close his eyes in exasperation.

"So, you'll say yes then." Best said leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms.

"No."

Best leaned forward again at Sam's words placing his lower arms on the desk. "Why?"

"Because I want to stay here."

"Sam. I'm talking to you as a friend now, okay? Not your sergeant: You need to get over McNally."

Sam went to protest but Best lifted his hand to shut him up. "You should just take Boyd up on his offer and use it as an opportunity to get her out of your mind. I know you want to protect her, but there's only so much you can do. She's made her choice. Callaghan told me they're getting married."

Sam was about to comment, but Best just continued talking. "He wants to have uniforms at the ceremony make it a traditional cop wedding and asked me for some help to organize it."

Sam felt horrible. Callaghan had begun announcing it. He couldn't go after Andy now. He'd be the guy who stole the fabulous detective Callaghan's fiancé and she would be the bitch who broke the admired detective's heart. He felt empty like something had sucked the life out of him and left him in a black hole to rot.

"…so you understand what I'm getting at?" Best looked at him expectantly.

Sam just nodded even though he hadn't heard anything Best had said.

"So you'll do it then?"

"What?"

"Call Boyd."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Good, let me know what he says."

_-What he says?_ Sam thought it odd of Best to say that. What he says about what? About him transferring? Why would Best be interested in hearing about Boyd being pleased? Sam dismissed his thoughts at the last comment and left Best's office headed for the locker room to change and head back home.

* * *

><p>The first thing he did upon entering his house was to turn the air conditioner to freezing. It was still blazing hot outside and the heat combined with the emotional turmoil of the day had given him a headache.<p>

He got undressed on his way to the bathroom to take a cold shower leaving a trail of sweaty clothing that he told himself he'd pick up once he'd gotten his headache under control.

Once in the bathroom he got a couple of aspirin out of one of the cupboards and swallowed them with nothing more than spit before stepping into the shower and turning it to cold.

When the cool water after a while became unbearable, he stepped out and dried off before wrapping the towel around his waist. His headache was well on its way to being gone so he managed to collect the sweaty trail of clothes from the floor to hang them in the bathroom to dry after remembering to get his cell phone out of his pants.

With his headache now gone he noticed the warm, closed up smell, of his house. He then remembered having locked all the windows the previous night due to the notes he had been getting and then he remembered the note from the brick at Andy's place. He hadn't even read that one yet.

Deciding he was too tired to go back to the barn now to get the note from his uniform pants, he padded to his bedroom to find his cell charger. He plugged it in and as soon as he turned it on it started beeping and buzzing as notifications of voice mails and texts came in. Since he hated reading those tiny letters on the tiny screen while pressing all those tiny buttons, he decided to listen to the voice mails first.

The first one was from Best; _Hey, Sam. It's Frank, where are you? Call me back and let me know when you'll be at the barn._

The next one was from Boyd;_ Swarek. Where are you? When do you get back? I need that answer._

Then there was one from Nash: _Officer Swarek, another package has been delivered to you at the front desk. If you don't get this before my shift is over, I'll put it beneath the desk, it's wrapped in blue paper with stars on it._

He frowned at this and contemplated going back to the barn after all. He really needed to figure out who was… Best's message interrupted his trail of thought: _Sam, where are you? Why aren't you picking up? Let me know when you'll be back ASAP._

It was followed by yet another one from Boyd: _Swarek, you're really starting to piss me off! Get your ass back here now!_

Sam was surprised to hear Shaw's voice next: _Hey, Sammy. How did it go? Uh… Did something happen? Best is getting ready to blow up at Boyd. You gotta get back here soon._

He figured he'd call Ollie first after having picked up the package and the notes at the barn. The next couple of messages made him frown.

_~silence~_

_~silence~_

_~silence~_

He had looked at his phone trying to see if it was broken when there had been three silent messages in a row. Then he heard her voice.

Andy:_ Uhm… Sam? Why aren't you picking up your phone? I need to talk to you…_

The last message was once again filled with complete silence.

Sam's head was suddenly rid of all his previous plans. He looked over at his alarm clock on the nightstand. It was a quarter to nine. Andy's call had been half an hour ago and she'd sounded odd, like something wasn't quite right, but he had trouble placing it. He knew that something must have happened, and wondered what it could have been. Had she talked to Callaghan? Had they ended things? Sam could only hope. But there was a gnawing feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that Andy's call had nothing to do with what had happened earlier that day.

He quickly dialed her number.

_Ring…_

He tapped his feet nervously.

_Ring…_

He looked at the phone to make sure he'd dialed the right number, he had.

_Ring…_

"Pick up." He said impatiently.

_Ring…_

The bad feeling in his gut increased with each ring and he could feel his breathing accelerating.

_Ring…_

"C'mon Andy." His whole leg was bouncing with anxiety now.

_Ring…_

"Pick up!" He yelled.

"Hi, this is Andy. Leave me a message." He grunted and hung up the phone before tossing it on the bed and walking over to the closet to pull on some clothes. He then picked his phone back up from the bed, disconnected the chord and stuffed it into his jeans pocket before hurrying out to his car, grabbing his keys on his way out the door.

* * *

><p>He was soon standing outside her house for the second time that day though this time there was no hint of nervousness coursing through him, only worry. The house was dark which only fuelled his anxiety as he knew she would be home due to her bad knee.<p>

He had tried calling her from the car as well, but it had just gone to voice mail. He could feel his heart thumping in his chest and throat as he walked up to the door. He tried to knock but when his hand came into contact with the wood, it just swung open.

"Hello?" He said tentatively as he slowly stepped inside. "Andy?"

When there was no response, he went further inside. He kept shouting her name as he walked slowly through the hallway on his way to the living room and, with every time he didn't get a response, his heart beat louder and louder. It was pounding in his ears when he had gotten to the doorway separating the hallway and the living room.

Then it stopped.

He couldn't hear.

He couldn't breathe.

He couldn't think.

The tarp he had hung over the broken window earlier had gotten loose and was flapping in the light breeze that had picked up outside. There was glass all over the floor. Both the large windows on either side of the previously tarped one were both smashed. The couch was the only thing in the room that was still in place. The coffee table was flipped over, the side tables that had stood next to the sofa were far from in their place, one of them even had its legs broken, and the TV laid screen down on the floor.

The silence was pressing on his ears and he was getting dizzy from the lack of air.

When his body suddenly decided that enough was enough and it forced him to draw air, his hearing came back as well. The sound of the tarp moving, his blood pumping in his ears, his rapid breathing and the lack of noise from someone else in the house.

He felt sick.

His mind kicked into high gear as he tried to figure out what could have happened, why it would happen and who would have done it. When it dawned on him that the person who had thrown the brick through the window earlier in the day probably was the same person who had sent him the notes, he ran into the kitchen.

He threw up in the sink.

He hadn't eaten much that day so what came up was mostly bile which made his throat sting badly. He turned on the sink to rinse his mouth before he splashed his face with water and forced himself to breathe calmly.

His throat was still burning when he had managed to calm down enough to think clearly. He needed to call it in. But he couldn't. He'd removed evidence earlier that day. Why had he dismissed the notes? Why hadn't he just taken the time to figure them out before? Where was Andy? Had that someone taken her? He tried calling her again.

Still no answer.

He went to throw his phone across the room, but managed to control himself just in time before letting it go. He stuck it back into his pocket and groaned loudly while pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes.

_-All right. Calm down._ He told himself. _–You'll find her._

He took a couple of deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself but it didn't do much. "All right." He sighed and walked back into the living room to see if he could find what had broken the other windows. Maybe there would be another note or some other clue.

He found two bricks that looked just like the one from earlier that day.

His heart once again stopped beating for a second as hope fluttered inside him. He flipped the first brick, but the bottom looked exactly the same as the top. He let out a heavy, exasperated breath before his eyes moved to the second brick on the floor a couple of feet away. He closed the distance quickly and picked it up turning it over as he brought it to his face.

Nothing.

He screamed in frustration and threw the brick across the room, leaving a hole in the wall. He felt bad for a second, then he thought; _-Fuck it. It's Callaghan's house anyway. And where the hell is he?_

He turned around scanning the room with his eyes to see if he had missed anything, but he came up short. He let out another frustrated yell before hurrying out to his truck.

* * *

><p>He'd broken just about every traffic law you could break in order to get to the barn.<p>

The tires of his truck screeched as he skidded into the parking lot, quite a feat given the size of the truck. He may have felt good about it if he hadn't been so worried.

He slammed the door shut as he exited the truck, which would normally have made him cringe, but ever since Andy McNally had set foot into his life, she was the one thing above all else, more important than anything he had ever cared about, including his precious truck.

He stormed through the doors. The front desk was unmanned so he went behind it and crouched down to find the gift Nash had mentioned. The blue box with stars on it was sitting in between two cardboard boxes containing paper due for shredding. He grabbed it and put it on the desk before beginning to rip the paper off.

"You're back _again_?"

He ignored her, too busy trying to pry open the cardboard box surrounding what he was certain would clue him in on who had sent him the notes, broken Andy's windows and possibly taken her away.

"Sam!" Noelle said snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"What?" He snapped.

She gave him a look that said _did-you-just-snap-at-me_ which oddly calmed him down.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"What's going on?"

"Someone's taken McNally." He said as he went back to work getting the box open again.

"What? What do you mean _taken_?"

"She's not at home, someone's been sending me notes, leaving presents," he gestured to the box, "they broke McNally's window when I was there earlier, then she called sounding… I don't know. I went over, the other windows were broken and she was gone, and I can't open this FREAKING BOX!" he unloaded slamming his fist into the desk.

"Give it." Noelle said holding out her hands. He handed her the box and she got her keys out and opened it with ease. There was a note on top of a bunch of Styrofoam. He quickly grabbed it and unfolded it.

_Don't you remember me?_

Sam frowned at it. What was that supposed to mean. Who was it? Who was it he didn't remember?

"Sam? What does it say?" Noelle had been talking for a while, but he hadn't heard her. He just handed her the note and pulled the box towards him to find out what the gift was this time. He dug through the Styrofoam until he felt something hard. He grabbed it and pulled it out. He had been afraid of what he'd see, given that the last gift had been stuffed road kill, but it was beautiful.

It was an angel figurine.

The angel was perched on something resembling a ledge with its wings outstretched ready to leap off it and fly. Its expression was calm and serene and it reminded him of something. Someone.

He knew where they'd be.

He looked up at Noelle who was studying the figurine with a questioning expression. "I know where they are." He said breathing quickly due to his heart racing. "I need your help."

"Anything."

"Get at least… three units and EMTs get them to go to Ryerson University Library. I'm sure they'll be on the roof. I'll go right now, just make sure they get there quickly." He said as he rounded the counter and headed out of the barn.

"On it!" He heard Noelle say as he stepped out on the parking lot hurrying to his truck.

* * *

><p>Yet again he had made about a thousand driving violations, but he didn't care. He needed to get there fast. He had no idea what the girl would do to Andy.<p>

His tires screeched as he stepped on the breaks as he stopped with half the truck on the sidewalk. He got out quickly not even bothering to get his keys and looked up scanning the ledge facing the street.

Nothing.

Had he been wrong?

No.

It had to be her.

He ran over to the doors, expecting them to be locked at this hour, but they were open. Yes! They _were_ there. He ran as fast as he had ever run up the stairs and was soon facing the door that led onto the roof. He drew a couple of ragged breaths before opening it and stepping outside.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Here's the next chapter, stalker revealed though many of you know who it is already, but it wasn't really supposed to be a mystery for anyone besides Sam anyway =P

Hope you like it!

Only four chapters left after this o.O Good thing I'm working on something new then ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue or its characters or anything related to the series in any way, shape or form.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 9<p>

"What do you want from me?"

Sam could hear Andy's voice from around the corner. She sounded calm and collected, like she had the situation under control, so he decided to hang back and listen instead of charging in.

"I don't want you." He heard the familiar dreamy voice of the girl he had pulled back off the ledge several weeks earlier say.

"Then what do you want?"

"_Him._"

"Who?"

"Your boyfriend."

"Luke?"

Silence.

"Not Luke?"

"The only way he'll notice is if I get rid of you. I see that now."

"Hey, ow! What are you…? Whoa!"

Apparently it wasn't under control.

"Hey, hey. What's going on here?" Sam said as he came around the corner. The jumper's cold grey eyes turned to him and he felt the creeping chill up his spine that had gotten all too familiar lately. She had a tight grip on Andy's arm and it looked like she had been headed to push Andy over the ledge.

Sam's heart stopped beating for the umpteenth time that day.

"You came." She breathed dreamily.

"Yeah." He smiled collecting his emotions, still not sure how to play it. "Of course."

"For her?" The jumper's eyes turned feral at the mention of Andy.

"No." He shook his head, a slight smile still on his lips. He knew that in order to keep Andy safe, and off the girl's mind, he had to ignore her and Andy seemed to have understood as she hadn't done anything to acknowledge his presence. "For you."

"Why?"

"Because that last gift was magnificent. Of course I remember you."

"I saw you with her." She said accusingly. Then her voice filled with longing. "The way you touched, caressed, moved together." She looked dreamily into the night sky. "You want her." She growled as her cold eyes whipped back to bore into him.

"No." he shook his head.

"Yes. You. Do." She said angrily pushing Andy closer to the ledge. He wanted to run forward and knock her out cold, but he didn't know how quick she would be, and he would never forgive himself if Andy stumbled over the side of the building by accident.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Andy trying to struggle against her but with only one fully functional knee, that proved to be an impossible feat.

"No. I've lusted after her. But not like I've lusted for you." He tried in an attempt to stop her moving. "I can't stop thinking about you. What happened today was a mistake. I was so confused by your notes. It was comfort."

She stopped moving and Andy collapsed due to the strain to her knee and, he knew, the un-doubtable pain running through her.

"Come here." He said slightly opening his arms as if to welcome her into a hug.

"Please?" he said when she just studied him with her catlike expression as she had done the first time they met. "I need to hold you."

"You're just trying to save your girlfriend." She accused turning to Andy and tugging her arm to get her to stand back up.

"No." He tried to reassure her. "I came for you. I only want you." He edged slowly towards her.

"Stop." She ordered and he stopped dead in his tracks.

"I need you. Something indescribable happened between us." He said remembering what she had said after she'd freaked out. And her note; _I need you to do it to me again._

She stopped tugging at Andy's arm and her eyes were back on him. He smiled reassuringly. "Come to me." He said, almost begging while reaching his hand out towards her.

The hand that wasn't clutching onto Andy's arm reached tentatively out towards his, edging ever so closer.

Sam felt like he'd done it. He'd grab her hand and get her away from Andy. Then he'd incapacitate her and run over to check on the girl who meant most to him in the world.

Their fingertips brushed against each other and he saw her get that wondrous expression again, like something inexplicable had happened.

Then he heard the sirens wailing.

Her expression turned into one of loathing.

"I _knew_ you came for her." She spat, forcing Andy to stand up and pulling her along towards the ledge.

"No!" he screamed, and for the second time on that very roof, his instincts took over.

He bolted forward and he was in luck. She wasn't particularly fast.

He forced her hand off Andy's arm and pushed her away before turning to Andy, his number one priority; getting her to safety. He picked her up and carried her well out of reach of the girl who was stumbling getting back to her feet after having had the air knocked out of her.

He set Andy down on the ground and locked his eyes with hers giving her a silent order to stay put before he then turned back to the girl.

"Why? Don't you feel it? You must have felt it. You said you did." She rambled in a whisper. "Make me feel it." She begged, her eyes pleading.

He had looked back at Andy for just a split second, he had no control. He needed to know that she was okay. Then he heard her whisper.

"No." She sounded horrified. "NO!" She screamed before turning to her left and breaking into a run.

Sam tried to grab her.

He tried to run up to her and hold her back.

The only thing his fingertips felt was a brush of cloth as she jumped over the ledge.

His momentum made him crash into the ledge knocking the air out of him, and he watched, horrified and unable to turn his eyes away, as she fell down, down, down. Until she hit the ground.

He hadn't expected it to sound like that.

The thud as she hit the pavement.

He had imagined it to be fleshier but it just sounded like a bag of cement. _–Maybe it sounds different down there. _He thought as he saw the squad cars and the ambulance pull up to the sidewalk near his truck.

He watched as Noelle got out of one of them.

As she looked at the body before turning away, putting her hands on her knees and breathing deeply.

The EMTs hurried out of the bus to check the girl's vitals. Noelle had regained her composure and was directing some of the other officers to tape up the area before she said something into the radio. Sam knew she was calling in homicide.

"Sam?" her voice was low, barely a whisper, but he heard her clearly. He pried his eyes away from the scene nine floors below and turned towards her.

"I was so scared." She said her breath hitching as she spoke. He could see she was on the verge of tears.

"Me too." He said as he walked over to where she was sitting. He crouched down in front of her and put his hands on either side of her face. He hadn't noticed the bruising earlier. Her left cheek was puffy and slowly turning purple. "Did she hit you?" he asked.

She just nodded slowly.

"I'm so sorry Andy. I should have figured it out before. Are you hurt any other places?" He asked as he removed his hands from her face to feel that the rest of her was okay.

"How's your knee?" he asked as he continued touching every inch of her to make sure that she wasn't hurt and to convince himself that she was actually there.

"It's okay. I'm just groggy from the chloroform." She slurred.

"She drugged you?" he almost shouted.

"I put up a good fight." She joked weakly.

"Yeah, I could see that in your living room." He said dryly.

"Is it bad?" she asked nervously.

"It'll probably be some expensive window repairs. One of the end tables were broken, the TV might be smashed." He said trying to recall everything he had seen. "And there's a hole in the wall… That I put there." He said apologetically.

She reached up and cupped his face in her hands. "I'm glad you found me." She said with a small smile pulling his head close to hers so that she could put her forehead against his.

"So am I." he whispered.

Two uniforms came crashing through the door and they both jumped backwards in surprise.

"Swarek, McNally, you okay?" one of the officers asked as he walked around, gun drawn to make sure there weren't any other people on the roof.

"Yeah, Daniels, we're fine." Sam said, annoyed by the interruption.

"Ok." Daniels nodded. "Let's get you downstairs and back to the barn for statements." He said motioning for the other officer, Campbell, to get McNally to her feet. Sam was not having any of _that_.

"I got her." He said scrambling to his feet and hurrying over to Andy before Campbell even had a chance to register what he had said. He helped her to her feet before putting her arm around his neck and one of his own arms around her waist to support her. "Let's go."

The uniforms shot each other quizzical looks then shrugged before leading the way down the steps.

* * *

><p>As they exited the doors on their way to the cars, Sam felt Andy tremble beside him. He looked at her to see her staring at the body as they passed it. "Hey." He whispered to get her attention. "Don't look at it."<p>

"She isn't… wasn't an it." She said turning her head to face him. He saw the sadness in her eyes and felt his heart break. He couldn't believe how big her heart was. She even sympathized with a woman who had beaten her, drugged her and tried to throw her off a roof.

"I'm sorry." He said in a low whisper as they reached the cars so that only she could hear.

She just stared at him with a barely noticeable frown.

Sam cleared his throat and looked away from her.

"I'm driving my truck back." He announced addressing Daniels. "You want to ride with me?" he asked Andy after receiving a curt nod from Daniels. She nodded silently.

Sam noticed Daniels lifting his hand to protest, they were witnesses to the incident and if they suspected foul play they were also suspects and should definitely not be riding together back to be interviewed.

Sam just shot him a glare which made Daniels stop mid movement before lowering his hand in defeat. It brought a small smile to Sam's lips. He just loved being the division's bad ass, at least in the eyes of the coppers who didn't know him personally; he could do whatever he wanted.

"Right." He said before helping Andy over to the passenger door and helping her inside. He proceeded to walk around the front of the truck never taking his eyes off her as he climbed inside. Once he was buckled in he forced his eyes on the road and drove off towards the barn.

"You okay?" he asked as he stopped at a red light.

"Yeah." She still sounded weak.

"How's your head?"

"Better, but still a bit woozy." She said bringing a hand up to rub her eyes, wincing as it came into contact with her bruise.

"How is your face?" he asked putting the tips of his fingers on her chin and turning her head towards him so that he could study her increasingly swollen cheek.

"It's fine." She winced as she tried to smile.

He slowly ran his thumb along her jaw line. She shivered which made him pull his hand back. She turned away to look out the window.

"I was waiting for him to come. I was going to talk to him." She said staring absently out the window.

"Huh?" Sam said as he noticed that the lights had turned and put his foot on the gas.

"Luke." He barely heard her.

"Oh." He didn't know what to say, what it meant.

"After you left I took a shower and watched TV to wait for him. Then the lights went out. And I went over to the window to see if it was a blackout. But it wasn't."

Sam wasn't sure he wanted to hear it. He knew it was his fault for not taking the notes seriously, for dismissing them as a joke. But he knew she needed to talk about it. And he was glad she was choosing him to do so with.

"Then one window came crashing in. My heart was beating so fast and I tried to get away from them but my knee wasn't cooperating. And there was glass everywhere. I fell…"

He looked over at her to see her staring at a gash in her hand. How had he not noticed it before?

She closed her palm before continuing. "Then the other window got smashed. It felt like it was raining, only harder, and more painful… I don't know how long I stayed on the floor, but then I heard something behind the tarp and I tried to get up but something connected with my face and I couldn't see because of the tears... Then something covered my mouth and nose and I could smell that sickeningly sweet smell and I knew it was chloroform and then my ears felt padded and I couldn't see and I felt all dizzy and everything went black."

He had pulled the car over to the side of the street somewhere in the middle of her story. The guilt inside of him had been too much to handle. He saw his knuckles turn white from clutching the steering wheel and his forearms were beginning to cramp up.

"Sam? Are you okay?" her concern for him was clearly coloring her words.

"I'm fine." He lied using a lot of effort to force his hands to open and remove them from the wheel. He then forced his lips to a smile and turned towards her nodding in a lame attempt to reinforce his answer.

He knew he looked awkward. Her eyes looked straight through him. He knew that she knew he was lying. And he knew that she would let it be because he knew that she saw what was inside. She didn't have to ask. She just knew.

"I love you."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** So I'm in a giving mood today, and therefore I am giving you this chapter even though it's not supposed to be up until tomorrow (I'll post chpt 11 tomorrow instead)

I was intending to post this only if the story reached 2k visitors today, but at 1920 I couldn't resist anymore, so here it is =P

Hope you like it and I can't begin to express how much your reviews, alerts and favs mean to me - they spurr me to write more!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue or its characters or anything related to the series in any way, shape or form.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 10<p>

He surprised himself.

He hadn't been planning on saying it. It had just come out. He hadn't even been thinking about it. But still he had said it.

Her brown eyes had first been filled with question, then realization, then acceptance and finally love.

She didn't have to say it. She was already saying it with her eyes. The way they bore into his, into his depths.

"I love you, Sam." She said it anyway. And he knew that the smile on his face was genuine now.

She echoed his expression then winced horribly as the skin around her bruised cheek moved.

"I think you should hold off on the smiling for now." He said jokingly before pulling back out onto the road. He could see her trying to glare at him from the corner of his eye, but as that also involved using the muscles around her bruise, she gave up.

He chuckled slightly making her slap his arm, which only made his chuckle turn into a full-fledged laugh.

"You're such a dork." She said trying to hold back her laughter.

"But you still love me." He shot back stealing a glance in her direction before turning his attention back on the road.

She just snorted and crossed her arms.

He couldn't keep the smile off his face. This is what was supposed to have happened earlier that day. This was the reason he had to stay. Nothing in the world other than her could make him feel like this and he never wanted it to end.

They had enjoyed each other's silence the rest of the ride back to the barn. Unlike most silences between them lately, this one was extremely comfortable. He listened to her breathing and basked in the emotions that arose in him knowing that she was all right and that she loved him.

Once he had parked in the guest parking lot in front of the precinct, he'd run around the car to help her out and she had automatically put her arm around his shoulders for support. Her touch felt new. It made his skin tingle and his stomach flutter, and yet again that smile that he couldn't seem to get rid of was plastered on his face.

Though, once inside the barn, that smile quickly disappeared.

* * *

><p>The first person to meet them as they came through the doors was Callaghan. His face was filled with concern for her and he marched over in a quick pace to cup her face in his hands and kiss her.<p>

Sam, who still had her arm around his shoulders felt the familiar mixed feelings of jealousy, anger, disappointment and awkwardness bubble up inside him as he stood there, stuck, supporting McNally's weight as she kissed someone else.

Callaghan pulled back and started asking her if she was okay and to tell him what happened. Sam shut his hearing off sinking into his mind.

He could feel her tightening her hold on his shoulder as she talked to her fiancé. Was it to reassure him? He felt her thumb tracing small patterns on his shoulder. It made him want to pick her up and carry her straight out of there. Away from everyone and everything so that it could be just the two of them.

Was he kidding himself? She was engaged. She had agreed to marry the strapping detective she was talking to, not him.

He started feeling sick. How were they going to work this out?

"Swarek!" Sam's head shot towards the entrance to see Best walking in. His expression was all but happy. "Office. Now." He near growled as he walked past him.

Sam grabbed Andy's hand, that was drawing the patterns, and lifted it so that he could follow Best. He shot her an apologetic look before squeezing her hand quickly and walking off.

* * *

><p>Best waited for Sam to enter the office before stepping inside and walking over to sit behind the desk. Sam watched as he rubbed his face with his hands in exasperation before leaning back in his seat.<p>

"Care to tell me exactly how this happened?"

Sam didn't have an answer. But Best was not happy and not replying was not an option. "I think I've had a stalker." Sam said with uncertainty. He knew he didn't sound like himself, it wasn't like him to be unconfident and uncertain.

"You _think_ you had a _stalker_?" Best's eyebrows were so high on his forehead Sam almost expected them to melt into his hairline.

"Yeah…" Sam said nodding awkwardly. "I got these notes and gifts."

"How long have you been getting them?"

"Just the last couple of days, but…" He trailed off remembering that creeping chill he had felt running down his spine for nearly two weeks. The same chill he had felt on that roof tonight.

Best looked at him expectantly.

"I've been having this feeling." Sam finished. "Like someone was watching me."

"Why didn't you come to me with it?"

"I thought someone was playing a prank." Sam said with a shrug. Had he really believed that? He didn't know anymore.

"Sammy." Best sighed. "You're the gut-guy. Why didn't you take your own advice?"

Sam didn't want to admit it, but Best's point was valid. Why hadn't he trusted his gut? He hadn't wanted to. It had freaked him out. He had been distracted.

"I've been having a lot on my plate."

"Maybe you should take some time off." Best said off-handedly. Sam didn't have time to start arguing before he continued. "How did McNally become a hostage?"

"Seems that the girl thought we were together."

Best closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. "Did you _not_ hear what I said earlier today?"

"It was too late. It had already happened." Sam said without thinking.

"It?" Best asked with a questioning yet knowing expression.

Sam groaned internally and nodded.

"You _do_ realize that she is engaged to another member of this division?"

Sam nodded unable to take his eyes off the floor. He felt like he was five again and his father was giving him a stern talking to for taking Sarah's cookie.

"And that if this gets out we might, no we _will,_ have a huge conflict within the division?"

Sam nodded again.

"Not to mention that this whole situation you are in is distracting you. Making you reckless and jeopardizing the safety of your fellow officers."

Best looked out the windows for a while in thought before turning back to Sam. "I'll give you a choice: Either stay here, but stay the hell away from McNally and take at least three weeks off starting today, or transfer."

Sam sighed.

This was an even worse choice than the one he faced at the start of the day.

He and Andy had finally gotten to the point where they had admitted their feelings for each other. He had hoped they would be able to talk about that later. If he stayed, he'd have to stay away and he wasn't sure he could do that. If he transferred he wouldn't have that restriction.

Though if he _did_ transfer, Boyd would probably bury him deep undercover which would mean no seeing Andy he stayed he could at least look at her. See that she was all right. Had he made his choice? His body didn't let him ponder it any further.

"I'll stay." He said simply.

"Ok. But if she is your reason, Boyd won't be happy."

"I know. I'll call him."

"Ok. Three weeks leave starting immediately."

Sam nodded in affirmation and turned to walk out the door.

"Remember; Stay away." Best warned as Sam closed the door.

Sam didn't know how he was going to manage this. His whole world had been torn down, built up and now torn down again in only a day. He knew she was still near the main entrance talking to Callaghan and he forced himself not to look in their direction even though he could feel her eyes following him. He walked over to the booking room and through the doors to the squad parking lot.

_-Is this how it's going to be from now on? Walking huge detours to stay away? _He thought as he walked around to the front of the precinct to get to his truck. He had opened the door and had one foot in the car when he heard his name.

"Sam!"

He looked up to see her hobbling across the lot towards him. He wanted to run over to her and just pick her up and kiss her until he couldn't breathe anymore, but with Best's warning ringing in his head, he just got inside and stuck his keys in the ignition.

"Sam!" She was shouting louder. But he couldn't look at her. He turned the key.

"Sam!" she was running now, wincing horribly. He felt horrible. He was just about to put his foot on the throttle when she reached the car and slammed her hands on the hood. "SAM!"

He didn't want to look at her. He tried to look at the steering wheel, at his hands. But his eyes involuntarily drifted up, over the hood, to rest on her face. She had tears in her eyes but he didn't know if they were because of pain from running or from him ignoring her. He hoped it wasn't the latter.

She made her way over to the door and pulled it open. "What's going on?"

"I can't." He said, more to himself than to her, keeping his eyes forward.

"Sam?" she put her hand on his forearm. "What?"

"I can't do this." He felt his eyes burning as tears pressed on his lids. He turned his head so that the back of it was facing Andy.

He heard her sniffling. She was crying. He wanted to turn around, pull her into the car, and just hold her.

"I'm suspended for three weeks." He said blinking to force back the tears before turning to face her. "And I can't be around you."

"What?" Tears were still trickling down her face. He wanted to wipe them away, but knew that he couldn't.

"You make me reckless. I'm not to be around you anymore." He wanted to say that he loved her. That it didn't matter. That he wouldn't let anyone decide who he would be spending time with. But a part of him knew that Best was right. He had gotten reckless. He was distracted all the time. It was dangerous.

She looked hurt, horrified, broken. Then her expression just turned blank. "I knew it."

"What?"

"I knew this is what would happen." Her voice was weak. "I knew you'd hurt me like this. It's why I was afraid. Why I chose Luke. Now I don't even have that."

Sam's heart was breaking, shattering, and he decided.

He let go of the wheel and got out of the car. "I'm sorry. I don't care about Best all right? Screw what he says." He said wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close. "I love you. I want you. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry you were hurt because of me." He whispered.

She snaked her arms around his waist and he felt his t-shirt getting soaked by her tears as she rested her cheek on his chest.

After a while his shirt was sticking to his chest but her sniffles had finally subsided. He pulled back slightly to look at her. She had streaks down her face from the tears but she no longer looked detached, scared or horrified which made him feel a lot better. She did look tired though.

"How about we go to my house and get some rest?"

She just nodded in response.

He planted a kiss on her forehead before picking her up and carrying her around to the passenger door.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** So many reactions to the last chapter! Awesome! Yeah, Best was a bit out of line with the threats I realize that =P But it _did_ make for an awesome McSwarek moment no?

Chapter 11; enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue or its characters or anything related to the series in any way, shape or form.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 11<p>

The next morning Sam had awoken early. Knowing how tired Andy had been the previous night he let her sleep and walked into the living room to make one of the most important phone calls of his life.

"Boyd. It's me."

"Swarek. Got any news for me?" Sam had expected Boyd to yell at him for being unable to contact yesterday so his calmness made Sam loose his trail of thought.

"Uhm…" He said trying to remember what he had planned on saying. "Yeah! I'm coming to your unit."

It was quiet on the other end.

"Did you hear me?"

"Yeah. We've got a big case going now, if you come in today we can have you under in a week."

"Yeah, uhm, there's a catch." Sam said, grinning at the fact that he knew the exact look of confusion and question, with the slightest hint of annoyance, Boyd would be having on his face at his words. "I can't go under."

"What? Then why do you want to transfer? I thought UC was the only thing about this job you liked."

"I've got my reasons. I'll work with training, prep, surveillance, and maybe some short stints once in a while, but no UC on big operations."

Boyd was silent again.

"So, you taking my offer?"

He was silent for another short while then, "Of course. Welcome to GnG." And with that Boyd hung up.

* * *

><p>Sam had decided the moment he had woken up. When he heard her heavy breathing beside him he knew that this was where he wanted to be for the rest of his life. And when he looked over at her sleeping form it only reinforced that knowledge.<p>

They wouldn't be working together anymore, and he wouldn't be able to protect her on the job, but he had trained her well and she was well on her way to being a great copper, and knowing that she would always come home to him, that she loved him, that she wanted to be with him, that she was _his_, was more than enough to make up for not seeing her at work.

He turned the coffee maker on and went to go check on her just to make sure that she was still in the house, that it hadn't all been a dream.

She was still sleeping when he entered the bedroom and he was debating whether to wake her up so that he could fulfill his need to hear her voice or let her sleep like she undoubtedly needed to. His heart skipped a beat and his breathing stalled when her eyes fluttered open to stare at him.

"Hey." She yawned when her eyes focused.

He inhaled sharply suddenly remembering to breathe. She frowned at his action.

"You take my breath away." He explained without the slightest hint of humor.

She tried to smile, but her face was stiff from the gigantic bruise on her cheek. Instead she turned over on her back with a groan.

"How are you feeling?" he asked walking over to the bed and sitting down near her feet.

Once they had reached his place the previous night they had both been too tired from the day's events to even talk, let alone discuss the situation they were now in. And he felt uncertain as to what to say and how to act. Were they together? He didn't know. He thought he heard her say something about not being with Callaghan anymore, but he couldn't quite remember. Most of yesterday was just a blur of events in his mind.

"It hurts." She said sticking her lower lip out in a playful pout which made him want to crawl on top of her and bite it.

"You want painkillers?" he asked instead.

"No." she shook her head staring up at his ceiling.

"Are you sure? I can go get some, no problem." he said about to get up.

"No, I'm fine." She said lifting her head to look at him. Half her face was purple now.

"Yeah, okay Phantom." He said with a slight chuckle as he sat back down on the bed.

"What?" She questioned letting her head fall back down onto the pillow.

"I think I should get you a replica of his mask." He said looking away from her for the first time since he entered the bedroom to imagine her wearing a white mask covering half her face. "Can't have you looking like that."

"What are you talking about?" She chuckled.

"You know, the Phantom of the Opera? The musical?"

"Oh, I liked that movie." She almost squealed. "Wait… Are you saying I look _that_ bad?" she poked him in the side with her feet.

He yelped.

That made her laugh, which brought pain. He heard her try to stifle her laughter, but she couldn't manage and just ended up adding ows in between laughs.

"Didn't I tell you yesterday that you should hold back on the laughing?" He just had to tease her. It was enough to stop her laughing as she became annoyed with him instead.

"Easy for you to say Mr. Yelps." She shot back.

"Well, it tickled." He said lamely in defense.

"Oh, are you ticklish Officer Swarek."

"For your information; yes I am _Officer_ McNally."

She chuckled adding a small ow at the end.

"What did I just tell you." He teased again.

"Well, you said a lot of things yesterday. Sorry I can't remember every little detail."

"What _do_ you remember?" it was the perfect entry into what he wanted to talk about, what he needed to talk about. He was tired of living in the unknown as he had done since he met her. First in the limbo between does she want me or not, then the 'we want each other, but you're taken, yet there's still something that might make us act on it'. He was tired of the back and forth, the flirting and pulling away.

"What _do_ I remember?" She repeated the question while thinking.

"I remember you coming to my house to tell me you were going away unless… I remember you talking about the notes and the gift she left for you. I remember the window breaking and you convincing me not to worry about it." She said that with a frown that made his heart ache. "I don't know how you did that." She said thoughtfully. She shook her head and continued.

"I remember you said you were leaving. I remember us…" She trailed off, seemingly still not ready to admit what happened. "You said I wasn't my parents. That this situation is different. I remember you saving me, though that's not really something you said. I remember you asking me if I was all right. I remember you telling me you…" she fell silent.

"Telling you?" He wanted her to say it. He needed her to say it, to admit it to herself.

"Uhm…" She swallowed audibly. "Telling me that you…"

He got up and walked to where her head was resting before crouching down on the floor next to her. "Me telling you that I…?" He prodded again.

She turned her head to face him. "Love me." She whispered.

He felt a smile playing in the crooks of his mouth. "And what did you say?"

"That I…" her breath caught in her throat.

"Love me too." He finished her sentence in a whisper. He reached over to gently push her hair away from her face. She closed her eyes preparing to wince as his fingers ran across her bruised cheek. When she didn't feel any pain her eyes fluttered open to stare at him. The corners of her eyes crinkled slightly, making them smile. He smiled back before pulling his hand back and letting the smile fade.

As much as he would have liked to just crawl into bed with her and just lay there holding her, he needed to know what their situation was. "What happened while I was in Best's office?"

She hadn't wanted to delve too deep into the details of what had happened, but she told him the jest which was that she had called off her and Callaghan's engagement and told him it wasn't working out. Sam had wanted to know more but she had quickly dismissed the discussion by grabbing his face and pulling him into a kiss that had made his head spin.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** The previous chapter (11) was really the final chapter, and these next two are more what happens next = McSwareky goodness (at least in my opinion).

I'm trying to challenge myself to write more happily, but as you will see, it's not that easy for me; I gots to have me some dramah!

Anyway, hope you like this and the next one. I have another story under works, but I'm crazy busy with work and moving countries, which unfortunately doesn't leave a lot of time to write.

Enjoy!

PS: Sorry about posting Chapter 9 again to those of you who managed to catch that (I didn't read the description just went with the upload number. 10, 11, 12, comes before 2, 3, 4- because of the 1, I didn't think about that =P)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rookie Blue or its characters or anything related to the series in any way, shape or form.

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 12<p>

_2 months later_

Explaining to Best why he had changed his mind about going to Guns and Gangs hadn't been as difficult as he had expected. The work he was doing over there, however, was.

He'd be lying to himself if he said he didn't miss being undercover, to delve into another person and live their life while secretly gathering information to bring down huge criminal organizations. The feeling of constantly having to be on your toes, alert and ready, was a feeling he loved and that made him feel alive.

But he had something else making him feel alive now, and even though it was incredibly boring, most of the time, to be cooped up in a van or a small hotel room doing surveillance, it was still worth it to be able to come home every day and see her.

After having spent another whole day in the back of a van listening to a bug they had manage to place in the office of a small time drug distributor; his back was aching, his neck was sore and his mind was stuck on one thing; _sleep_. He dragged his feet all the way from his truck, up the steps and inside the house where he kicked his shoes off before walking into the living room.

She was sitting on the couch and it looked like she was crying. He was suddenly wide awake as he quickly made his way over to kneel in front of her. "Andy? What's the matter?" He asked grabbing her hands.

She just looked at him. Then her chin began to quiver and she began sobbing loudly.

"Hey." He cooed. "It's okay." He got up and sat down next to her on the couch, pulling her into a hug. "Shh."

Her arms found their way around his waist as she embraced him tightly. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"What? You're sorry? About what?"

She shook in his arms and he felt his shirt getting wet. "What happened?" He asked.

"I went to the doctor."

Sam's heart fell deep into his stomach and he felt slightly nauseous. "Are you sick? Is it serious?" She had been feeling a bit under the weather lately, nausea and fatigue in particular. He had started to nag her about going to the doctor when it had been going on for a couple of weeks; it had now been nearly two months.

He felt her shake her head against his chest in response to his questions.

"You're not sick?"

She shook her head again.

"Well that's great!" His heart made its jump back up from his stomach back into his chest.

She started sobbing loudly again.

"Andy, sweetheart. What's wrong?" He asked kissing the top of her head and rubbing her arm in a comforting manner.

"I'm pregnant." She wailed.

His heart was back in his stomach.

Sure he wanted kids. He loved spending time with his niece and nephew. But they had only properly been together for about two months it was way too soon to start a family.

"That's…" He was speechless.

She started shaking uncontrollably again.

"We'll manage." He tried to reassure her, but his words only made her cry even harder.

"Shh…" He whispered kissing her head again and tightening his hold on her. It made her calm down a little.

"I'm about eight weeks along." She whispered.

All of the muscles in his body went limp. His arms lost their hold on her and fell down on the couch and he could feel his mouth hanging open, but he wasn't able to close it.

She lifted her head from his chest and sat back on the couch. He just stared blankly ahead at the coffee table.

"Sam?" She said nervously.

"Is it…?" He felt dizzy and sick. Was it Callaghan's baby? He couldn't raise _Callaghan's_ baby.

"I don't know." She breathed knowing what he had wanted to ask.

"When…?" He couldn't say anything else. He was so tired and his mind was spinning too fast.

"Not until it's born."

He finally managed to regain enough control of his muscles to turn his head towards her so that he could look at her.

"I'm so sorry." She said, silent tears streaming down her face.

"I love you." He said with a small smile. "I'm not going anywhere."

With a lot of effort he managed to lift his arms to invite her into a hug. After staring at him hesitantly for a couple of minutes, she finally crawled over to him; he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. He then laid back, pulling her on top of him. "I'll take care of you. Both of you." He murmured sleepily.

He wasn't lying. He would take care of them no matter what. Would it be easier if it was _his_ baby? Of course, but he would still be there. He loved her, and nothing would change that.

He was so exhausted. "I love you." He murmured before drifting off to sleep, not able to keep his eyes open any longer.

He dreamt of blonde babies.

* * *

><p>Sam woke up with a start from a clanging sound in the kitchen.<p>

In his dream he had been trying to change the diaper of one blonde, blue-eyed baby while desperately trying to make another identical baby stop crying while a third, older child, also with blue eyes and blonde hair, was tugging at his leg. He looked around in a panic expecting to see toys scattered all over the floor but calmed down when he realized that his floors were as clean as ever and there were no babies around.

He could hear her moving around in the kitchen and got up, curious as to what she was doing. The sight that awaited him there brought a huge smile to his face.

She had been baking and the bowl in which she had put the flour, and from the looks of it cocoa powder, had fallen off the counter successfully covering her and the floor in white and brown.

"What are you making?" He asked startling her, which made her drop the bowl that she had been scooping the flour into, spilling its contents again. She glared at him, but couldn't keep her face serious for long.

"I _was_ making cookies." She said pouting, picking up the bowl and starting to scoop up the flour again.

"When will they be done? I'm hungry." He joked as he walked over and crouched next to her to help her clean up.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Go get cleaned up. I'll fix this." He said gesturing to the flour covered floor. It earned him a big grin and a quick kiss before she got to her feet and hurried to the bathroom.

"Yeah." He sighed as he got up to get a broom and dustpan.

The kitchen floor was soon back to its pristine condition, and since Andy was still in the bathroom he thought he'd might as well try to make some cookies for his woman.

It was more difficult than he remembered. Granted, the last time he had done it he had been ten and had a lot of help from Sarah. First the batter was too dry, so he added more water, but then it was too lose so he added more flour, but then it was too dry again. It was an evil circle. He was adding more flour for the fourth time when he heard a squeak from behind.

He turned around to see her with a smile on her face, holding a hand to her chest. "You're so adorable." She squeaked as she walked over to check out his baking skills.

"I'm not very good though." He apologized. "It's been well over twenty years since last time."

"Yeah, I keep forgetting you're old." She said off-handedly as she added a bit more fluid to the batter before tasting it.

He was about to comment on her statement when she stuck her tongue out in clear distaste. "What's in this? Only flour, cocoa and water?"

"I put sugar in there." He said defensively.

She looked at him with an expression that made him feel way younger than her. "But no butter, eggs or anything else?"

"Ah, forgot about those." He said grinning sheepishly.

"A, for effort, but I think I'll be the baker in this house in the future." She said with a wink before emptying the bowl's contents in the trash.

"Fine by me." He smiled. "As long as I get to taste them first." He snuck his arms around her waist, as she was measuring flour for a fresh batter, and rested his head on her shoulder.

His hands came to rest on her stomach which made him remember their talk before he had drifted off to sleep.

"So, how are we going to do this?" He asked watching her put salt and baking soda into the bowl and mixing all of the dry ingredients together.

"Well, if you let go of me, I'm going to find some eggs and butter so I can finish these cookies." She said starting to turn around so she could go over to the fridge.

He tightened his grip on her, keeping her in place. "Not that. I meant this." He said running one of his hands over her stomach.

"Oh, yeah. Uhm…" She turned around to face him. "I don't know yet." She said looking up at him insecurely.

"Well, I guess we better tell Callaghan?" He could see her react to the pained expression on his face as he said it.

"The doctor said to wait to tell people until after week ten. But you're right." She said looking away uncomfortably. "I'm so stupid."

"What?"

"Yeah. I agree to marry someone that I only have shallow feelings for to leave him for the guy I love to find out I'm pregnant and I don't even know who the father is. That _has_ to be a definition of stupid."

He put his hand on her cheek forcing her to turn her head to face him. "It's not stupid. It was just bad timing." He tried with a small smile.

"How can you be so calm about it?" She asked with a hint of accusation to her voice searching his eyes for an answer.

"Oh, I'm not." He replied honestly. "But, me screaming my head off won't change anything. And I should have been honest with you a long time ago."

He was amazed at himself for managing to keep this calm. Maybe it was because he had accepted that she had been with Callaghan and that it had involved all things that went with being with someone.

He knew she hadn't been with the detective since he had been at her house that day and that was, for some reason, enough for him. Just knowing that his confession about his feelings had made her end things, made him feel so good that he couldn't be upset about something she'd done before.

The only thing he was truly upset about; was not confessing it to her earlier.

"You're amazing." She said, admiration radiating from her eyes as she looked at him.

He smiled and captured her lips in a short kiss. "Make me some cookies." He whispered as they broke apart and he let her loose. He watched her mixing ingredients for a while before walking back into the living room to try to get some more sleep.

* * *

><p>He woke up to see a large plate of cookies on the coffee table and lifted his head to see her sitting on the other end of the couch watching some drama on TV.<p>

"How can you be such a heavy sleeper right now, when you wake up when I just turn around in bed other times?" She asked when she noticed that he was awake.

He grabbed a cookie and sat up. "I don't know. Guess I worry about you." He said before taking a bite. It was delicious. "By the way; you need to make more of these." He said with a mouthful of cookie spraying crumbs all over himself and the couch.

"Not if you're going to teach my kid those manners." It sounded like she had meant it to be a joke, but the expression on her face was not even close to humorous.

He could see her mouthing _my kid_ with a frown.

He put the half cookie in his hand down on the table so that he could pull her to him.

"Maybe I should just terminate." She whispered into his shoulder. He pushed her back so he could look at her face.

"Why?"

"What if it's Luke's?"

"I won't leave if that's what you think."

"You want to raise another man's child?" She sounded skeptical.

"We don't know yet."

"But what if it _is?_"

"We'll deal." He said simply with a small shrug. "Not much else to do." He smiled crookedly. "Thing is; I love _you_. I want to be with _you_. No one has ever made me feel like this. And I don't want to give that up. I know I'm selfish." He added with a wink before getting serious again;

"I'll stick around no matter who the father of this child is because I love you. This kid…" He looked down at her stomach. "...is part of you. And I have no doubt that I'll love it too."

"I don't deserve you." She sighed falling into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Of course you don't" He said with a big dimpled grin.

He heard her scoff against his shoulder before she poked his side. It startled him and he yelped involuntarily. "Want more?" She threatened.

"No, no. I'm good!"

"You sure?" Her fingers were drawing patterns on his side and he knew that if she just added slightly more pressure he would be unable to keep from laughing his head off.

"Yeah, I'm sure!" He said. He really hated being tickled. "I'm sorry I said that."

"Said what?" He knew she wasn't letting him off until he said what she wanted to hear. She was steadily increasing the pressure of her pattern-making and it was becoming unbearable.

"Of course you do."


	13. Epilogue

**A/N:** I'm posting this early because I have been sitting up for hours and hours now writing on my latest fic and I probably won't wake up until late tomorrow as it's 2:45 here now =P (There is still a long ways to go though)

Thanks to **Jimi18** for supplying me with the original idea of Sam having a stalker, it was a great challenge and I really enjoyed writing it even though it was incredibly difficult and I kept writing myself into corners.

Hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it (when it didn't frustrate the life out of me)!

_Funfact:_ the working title of this story was "Suicide Stalker" – I'm not very good at coming up with titles as you can tell by both the working- and the "official" title of this story, as well as my story "Grey sweats and a blue hoodie" – If you have any tips for coming up with **_good_** titles; Please send them my way!

Enjoy!

PS: **Tanyaleefr**: Loved your review, especially this part: _"You're making us fall in love with Sam!"_ He's such a sweet guy, even though he doesn't like to admit it =P. How can we not fall in love with him? (You other reviewers have most likely gotten a PM from me, sorry if I missed you, I try to respond to everyone)

* * *

><p>EPILOGUE<p>

_7+ months later_

Time had moved quickly as they prepared for the baby to arrive. Sam had decided they were in need of a bigger place and they had spent a lot of time finding a place he thought was big enough.

The search for the new house had spurred the discussion between them if there would be more children. Sam had, almost always, loved having a sister growing up and he definitely wanted his kid to have _at least_ one sibling as well. Andy was not so sure she was up to the challenge of one child let alone more, but he had convinced her that they should at least get a house with four bedrooms just in case so they wouldn't have to move if and, as Sam added in his mind, when the second child arrived.

Moving houses on top of preparing for the baby and being pregnant had taken its toll on Andy, and through most of the third trimester she had been extremely emotional which had Sam choosing his words with extreme caution every time he had to say something to her.

He'd had dozens of items thrown at him when she'd been annoyed, had his shirts soaked with tears when she'd cried and had his mind blown when she'd felt hot and bothered. By the time she went into labor he had been exhausted by the situation both physically, mentally and emotionally and had just been looking forward to it being all over.

When he saw the little boy, it had all been worth it.

He just knew that this was _his_ kid. The boy had an uncanny resemblance to his nephew when he was born. There was no way he could be Callaghan's and that made Sam feel like he was soaring.

When they had been moved to a private room, and their friends had entered to see the new baby boy, they had reinforced this notion. The first words out of Nash's mouth when she saw the small, sleeping boy was; "He's a Swarek all right!"

Callaghan had been waiting outside with the rest and Sam saw a hint of disappointment in his eyes at Nash's comment, but he was too high on love and happiness to care. Not that he'd really ever feel bad for Callaghan in any situation. He turned to listen to Shaw's comments about the baby and when he turned back he noticed that Callaghan had left. He shrugged before walking over to kiss Andy and to take another good look at his son.

"So, when's the next one due?" Peck asked in a serious tone while eyeing the baby in Andy's arms.

"What the hell?" Andy's eyes shot to her, an offended look on her tired face. Sam just chuckled and kissed her temple.

"I give it a year!" Shaw said with a grin.

"I've got 50 on one and a half." Jerry said, pulling money out of his pocket.

"I say two." Epstein said rummaging through his pockets for money.

Sam found it amusing, looking over at Andy, he could tell she didn't.

He saw that she was about to start yelling at them, so he bent down and kissed her in order to keep her quiet. She was holding _his_ baby after all, and Sam did not want him to start crying.

"They're kidding." He whispered as he pulled back with a smile. She rolled her eyes but nodded in silent agreement to keep quiet.

Two years later Epstein was well over a hundred bucks richer.

~THE END~

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And that was it! You got what you wanted baby-wise, if I had chosen Luke, I think I would have had to write even more chapters and seeing as this story was really complete two chapters ago, that wasn't really an option =P

**Jimi18: Hope you are satisfied with the result!**

And to everyone else: Thank you for reading my story! Thank you for reviewing, alerting and favoriting as well! You've made my stressful days a lot better!


End file.
